


Words

by starsandnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Character, Deaf!Louis, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes going to a new school. But when Harry meets Louis, deaf, beautiful and insecure, he finds that he doesn't mind school too much; it led him to Louis.</p><p>Or the one where Louis is deaf and Harry would do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This was written several years ago. At the time, I didn't know anything about ableism and ableist language. Also, I personally am not deaf nor do I know anyone who is. 
> 
> Consider this your warning for inaccuracies and possible use of ableist language by characters.

First day today. Harry always hated first days. Especially when it was halfway through the school year and he would be starting at a new school. He, his sister and his Mum and stepdad just moved here. Somehow, Anne had decided it would be brilliant to move from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire to Doncaster, Yorkshire. It was not like Harry could stay on the same school.

Harry knew what it was like to join an already existing class. Everyone would already be in groups with their friends and from former experiences, he knew it was hard to find your way into one of those said groups. Add to that the fact Harry was gay, something not really appreciated amongst teenagers. So he wasn’t going to tell anyone that. That was the ultimate way to get bullied on his first day at school.

“Harry, sleepyhead, get up! It’s your first day of school!” Gemma, Harry’s sister, grinned widely from her place in the doorway. When did she open the door? Harry grumbled something unintelligible and buried his face in his pillow when she opened the curtains. The sun was already up and Harry didn’t really appreciate the sun in his face first thing in the morning.

“Gemma”, he grunted in a gravelly, sleepy morning voice.

“Harry”, she mocked him. He sighed deeply. “Breakfast is ready. If you’re all done in time, I’ll drive you to school. You have-” Gemma checked her watch, “thirty minutes. You might want to get up now.” She left and Harry rolled out of bed, banging his head on his night stand and giving a yelp of pain. After rubbing his head and muttering curse words at his night stand, he grabbed some random clothes from his wardrobe and got dressed. Turns out he was wearing a black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. Nothing special.

Harry found his white Converse under his drawers and sat down on his bed to tie his shoelaces.

He strutted down the stairs, bag slung over his shoulder.

“Good morning baby”, Anne greeted her son. She pointed at a bowl filled with cereal and milk, a spoon sticking out.

“Thanks Mum”, Harry said, dropping his bag and quickly eating the cereal. Once finished, he rushed back upstairs and brushed his teeth. After his failed attempt to tame his curls, he shrugged to his reflection and skipped downstairs again.

“Just in time”, Gemma said, handing her brother his bag. They walked out the door after Harry said bye to Anne and the two of them got it in the car. Gemma started the engine and drove off.

“Have fun today. Try to make some friends, you loser”, she teased him when she parked the car.

“Thanks Gem, really”, Harry said sarcastically and got out, slinging his bag over his shoulder. She waved, winking at him and sped off.

Alright, now he had to find the reception or something to pick up his schedule. He entered through the main doors and was greeted by the sight of a large hall filled with lockers on both sides and the reception desk straight across the hall. That was easy. He approached the desk and waited patiently for someone to give him his schedule.

After a few minutes, a rather friendly-looking woman with grey hair in a neat bun slowly sank down in the chair by the desk.

“Hello dear, how can I help you?” she asked.

“I’m new here and I need my schedule?” He didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but somehow it did sound like one.

“What’s your name, dear?”

“Harry Styles”, he said, fidgeting with the strap of his bag. She nodded and typed something in on her computer.

“Alright. I’m just gonna print out your schedule. I will be right back”, the woman told Harry. He nodded and she disappeared into the room behind the desk. “Here you go dear, and good luck on your first day!” He got handed a schedule and the woman smiled at him. He smiled back and walked off, only to stop in the middle of the hall and realizing he had no idea where to go to get to his first period. Looking around, he also realized the bell must’ve rung because the hall was void of people.

Searching for someone to help him, Harry noticed a small group of boys waiting for the one with the messy caramel coloured hair to take his books out of his locker. He had no other choice but ask the boys where he had to go.

“Erm, hi, do you know where I have to go for English first period?” Harry asked the boy with the messy caramel coloured hair. In the time Harry had needed to pluck up the courage to actually ask strangers something, two of the boys had already left for their class. He got no response from the boy and wondered if he was being plain rude or maybe didn’t hear him.

“Are you new here?” the boy with the brown puppy eyes asked bemusedly.

Harry nodded. “Is it that obvious? Except for the fact I have no idea where to go?”

The boy shrugged. “Nah, not really. Only, everyone here knows Louis is deaf.”

Harry’s eyes widened comically. “Really? I thought he was just rude or something.”

The other boy laughed loudly. “No, he just didn’t hear you. I’m Liam, by the way. Louis is one of my best friends.”

Louis turned around after he finally managed to stuff his books in his bag. The colour of his eyes startled Harry the most. They were deep pools of cerulean with little specks of gold and an open window to Louis’ soul. Or so Harry thought. He didn’t even know Louis yet. Louis’ expression was reserved, on the edge of scared. Harry wondered if he really was that scary. Probably not, since Gemma always called him a cupcake and tried to pinch his cheeks when he frowned at her.

At first, Harry didn’t recognize the quick hand gestures Louis made at Liam, but a little later, he realized it must be sign language. It probably was the only way for Louis to communicate because he couldn’t hear.

“He asks who you are”, Liam translated the hand gestures.

“My name is Harry”, Harry said. Liam signed his name to Louis and Louis gave him a small smile. Harry liked that smile. He wanted to keep the other boy in his pocket and make it his life goal to try and make the other boy smile as much as possible.

“Right, where do you need to go again?” Liam asked, brow furrowing as he tried to remember why Harry had come over to them in the first place.

“English”, Harry answered.

“Yeah, we have English now as well. Can you give me your schedule so I can compare them? Maybe we have more classes together.” Harry handed the other boy his newly printed schedule and waited for Liam to compare them. “We have all classes together today. If you want to, you can join us at lunch?”

“That would be nice, thanks Liam.”

“No problem, you seem like a nice guy.” Harry smiled at that.

Louis pinched Liam’s arm and signed something to him. Maybe Harry should learn sign language. It’s a bit hard to become friends (or more) with someone if you can’t even communicate properly.

“Lou wants to know how old you are”, Liam said. Harry didn’t bother answering Liam. Instead, he made sure to have Louis’ attention, then held up ten fingers, followed by another eight. Another smile broke out on Louis’ face and he saw Liam also smiling widely. It’s not that special to hold up fingers to show someone how old you are, right? Kids do it all the time.

With the smile still on his face, Louis pointed at himself and held up ten fingers, followed by another ten.

“You are one special lad, Harry”, Liam said. Harry looked at him questioningly. Why would he be special? “No one actually communicates with Louis himself. They only talk to me, Zayn or Niall. If they even talk to us.”

“That’s not nice of them”, Harry frowned. “But how come Louis is here, at a normal school?”

“He refuses to go to a special school. Says he doesn’t want to be any different except for the fact he can’t hear. Which also explains why he’s a few classes below his age. Me and the lads always take notes for him.”

“You seem like the best friends someone can wish for”, Harry smiled and he saw Liam blush.

“Come on, let’s go to class. Mr Johnson is going to be pissed when we’re late”, Liam quickly said to hide his blush. The three boys hurried to their class, Harry just following Louis and Liam as he didn’t know where to go.

“You are late, Mr Payne”, a bored voice said.

“Who are with you?” Did this dude just completely ignore Louis? Liam narrowed his eyes at the man and Harry knew he had noticed it too.

“On my right is Louis Tomlinson. He has been in your class for three years now”, Liam said sarcastically. The man turned red in the face as the class laughed.

“I do not tolerate you speaking to me like that, Mr Payne”, Mr Johnson said with a slightly offended tone to his voice.

Liam sighed. “Well, I don’t tolerate you ignoring Louis.”

A few exclamations of “Burn” were heard amongst the students.

“And on my left is Harry, he’s new here.”

“Welcome to our school, Mr…?”

“Styles”, Harry murmured. He didn’t like this man. Hopefully the other teachers were nicer.

“Welcome, Mr Styles. There are three free places in the back, but don’t feel required to sit with the deaf boy”, Mr Johnson said. Much to Harry’s anger, he even smiled.

“I’d rather sit with _Louis_ , thank you very much”, Harry hissed, emphasizing Louis’ name. He grabbed the older boy’s wrist and gently pulled him to the free places in the back. Liam followed and took the last free place next to Louis, who was in the middle. Once Harry had finally found his books, he threw them on his table, earning a look from Mr Johnson but he couldn’t care less.

How could someone be so mean to Louis? He seemed like such a happy and adorable boy, even though he was already twenty.

_**What did he say to make you so angry?** _

The moment the note fell on his table, he knew it was from Louis. Louis had a messy, small handwriting. Harry had a small obsession for handwritings, knowing someone’s handwriting could say a lot about their personality.

_**Nothing important, he was just being an arse.** _

He gave Louis a reassuring smile to show him it didn’t bother him anymore. But it did. It did bother him that Louis was seen as ‘the deaf boy’ and not just Louis.

During lunch, Liam introduced the two other boys as Niall and Zayn. They seemed alright, Harry thought.

“So, you like hanging out with us?” Niall asked. Harry thought Niall was nice. He was friendly, funny, care free and he was Irish.

Harry nodded. “You’re all very friendly. Much better than I expected when I woke up this morning. Hey Niall, do you think I can learn sign language anywhere? It would be nice if I could talk to Louis as well.” Niall stared at him. “Was that such a strange question?”

Niall shook his head. “No, but it’s not very common someone wants to learn sign language for Lou. We’ve all known him since kindergarten so sign language is kind of our second language. But since then, no one actually wanted to become friends with Lou anymore. They think it’s too much of an effort to learn sign language.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? But that’s bullshit. If you like someone, you’re willing to learn another language for them.” Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that.

Niall laughed loudly. “Having a crush on our Lou, huh? I see. I’m not surprised. You look at him as if he’s some kind of god.”

“Ni, Louis asks what the two of you are talking about”, Zayn said. Niall turned around and signed something to Louis. Harry was wondering how in the world he would ever understand the quick hand gestures. Louis’ face split into a wide grin and he got up, wrapping his arms around Harry in a surprise hug. Harry noticed he smelt nice. Like strawberry and mint and Louis.

Maybe first days weren’t that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Words - I** _

Five weeks has passed since that perfect day when Harry had met Louis Tomlinson. He had taken classes sign language and the other lads helped him out when necessary. Having a conversation with Louis was so much easier now and Harry found himself talking to Louis constantly.

Once they could communicate properly, the two boys had found out they were very much alike, but so different at the same time. They could talk about something simple as the shape of the clouds in the sky for ages and not find it strange or get bored.

Louis pinched the older boy’s arm, something Harry had found out was Louis’ favourite way to get someone’s attention.

“ _You there?_ ” Louis asked, eyes shining.

Harry nodded. “ _Yeah, just thinking_ ”, he replied.

“ _About what?_ ”

“ _Everything that has happened since my first day here_.”

“ _Only good things, I hope?”_

Harry nodded quickly and smiled. He then proceeded to make a heart with his hands and smiled even wider, feeling his dimples cratering his cheeks.

Louis blushed profusely and hid his face in his hands. “ _Stop doing that, you curly-haired dork!_ ”

Harry shook his head frantically. “ _As long as I can get you to blush that lovely shade of pink, I won’t stop doing it._ ”

 _“I hate you_ ”, Louis said, but the blush and smile on his face completely ruined the effect.

“ _Aw I love you too_ ”, Harry chuckled.

 “ _Stop flirting you two idiots_ ”, Zayn said with a roll of his eyes.

“ _Flirting is not the correct word here, Zayniekins. We’re bantering_ ”, Louis corrected him.

Zayn rolled his eyes again. “ _Sure you are._ ”

“ _Which lesson’s next?_ ” Niall asked, completely missing the ~~flirting~~ bantering between the two boys.

Louis frowned as he tried to remember their schedule. “ _English, I think._ ” Right after that, he sighed deeply. “ _I used to like English, but Johnson absolutely ruined it for me._ ” Harry nodded in agreement but Louis had already zoned out.

“ _Though it is rather funny when we shout profanities at him in sign language, you have to admit that_ ”, Niall chuckled.

“ _Especially you, you Irish twat_ ”, Zayn laughed.

The bell rung and the four boys got up, Louis still staying in his seat and playing a game on his phone. Harry tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up, eyes widening when he saw everyone had left already.

“ _Come on, we have to go to English_ ”, Harry said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing Louis’ hand to pull him up.

Louis groaned and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.  “ _Can’t we just skip?_ ” Harry gave him a look. “ _Okay, fine, we can’t just skip the most fantastic lesson in the entire universe_ ”, Louis said, dramatically flailing his arms and almost forgetting to pick up his bag.

Harry laughed. “ _You’re such a drama queen, Lou-Lou._ ”

Louis flicked his fringe out of his eyes and pulled a posh face. “ _First of all, I am not a queen. I am a male and therefore I must be a king. Keep that in mind, young Mr Styles. Second, I am not a drama king. I simply dislike Mr Johnson._ ”

Harry had to suppress a snort. “ _You’re one of a kind, Louis Tomlinson. Come on, let’s go before Mr Johnson gives us detention._ ” The two boys hurried upstairs to their English class.

“Good afternoon, boys. You are inappropriately late, Mr Styles”, Mr Johnson said. Harry felt the hairs on his arms rise in anger. He had ignored Louis, _again_.

“Well, _Mr Johnson_ , as you might know, Louis couldn’t hear the bell ring and he’s not the fastest person to get to his classes”, Harry snarled.

Mr Johnson looked mildly shocked. “Mr Styles, I do not accept the way you’re talking to me.”

Harry sneered. “I do not accept you ignoring Louis just because he’s deaf, _Mr Johnson_.”

“Sir”, Liam piped up in the back of the classroom, “Harry is right. You always ignore Louis.”

Mr Johnson did look shocked now. Liam was one of his best students and he never screamed for attention, to say at the least. “Mr Payne, I did not expect this kind of behaviour from you.”

Liam shrugged. “Well, Louis is my friend and it’s about time I stood up for him.”

Mr Johnson turned red in the face. “Payne, Tomlinson, get out!”

Harry actually laughed. “So you know his last name now? Seriously? I’m out.” He slung his bag over his shoulder once more and made an attempt to leave the classroom.

“Where are you going, Mr Styles?”

“Leaving this classroom because I cannot stand being near you for one more minute. You discriminate Lou for God’s sake!” Harry exclaimed.

“Get out, Mr Styles. You also have detention for being late, together with Mr Tomlinson.”

“That’s what I was doing”, Harry drawled out. The class laughed out loud and Harry smiled. At least they could appreciate his sense of humour.

“Just get out!” Mr Johnson bellowed.

Harry shrugged. “Whatever. _Come on, Lou. We’re going. He’s sending us out and we have detention for being late_.”

“ _You mean fashionably late_ ”, Louis corrected him with the same posh face from before. Harry cackled and he heard Niall laugh even louder.

“Horan, Malik, get out!”

Zayn shrugged, ran a hand through his carefully styled hair and got up. “Come on, Ni. He’s sending us out as well.”

Niall hiccupped one last time, then got up and grabbed his bag. “Bye Mr J! We’ll see you around.” And he was out. Zayn and Liam followed him whilst Harry explained to Louis what had just happened. Louis shrugged, grabbed Harry’s hand and they both left the classroom as well.

“ _Come on, let’s go to Starbucks. I really don’t feel like going to the principal to report we were rude to Johnson_ ”, Harry said and the boys agreed as Louis slammed the door of the classroom behind him. The five boys dumped their bags in their lockers and left the school, not bothering to report to the principal.

“ _So, you like Doncaster?_ ” Louis asked, trying to start a conversation with Harry.

Harry nodded. “ _Yeah, I met you. So it’s good._ ”

Louis blushed deeply. “ _You are such a flirt, Curly._ ”

“ _Am not. Just telling the truth!_ ”

“ _Oh, shut it._ ” He pushed Harry playfully and laughed. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and the two boys followed their friends to the Starbucks in Doncaster. Louis didn’t mind Harry’s arm around him in the slightest.

The doorbell tingled softly as Zayn pushed the door open. The girls behind the counter giggled at the sight of him. Harry couldn’t blame them; Zayn was gorgeous and if he hadn’t been completely smitten with Louis and Zayn hadn’t been straight, he might have given it shot.

“Hi! How may I help you?” the small blonde asked, giggling behind her hand to her red-haired friend. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at their obviousness.

“Erm, a mocha Frappuccino with whipped cream for me please”, he told her. The red-haired girl at the sink was ogling Niall and she blushed deeply when Harry winked at her, knowing she had taken a liking to the happy Irish boy.

“Three muffins, lemon, chocolate and strawberry and a Cappuccino please”, Niall said. The red-haired girl’s eyes widened and Harry barked out a laugh, arm still wrapped around Louis’ waist. Bet she didn’t expect him to order this much.

“A strawberry milkshake and your number”, Zayn said to the blonde girl, obviously flirting with her.

“Zayn, give the poor girl a break!” Liam said. “I’m sorry for him, he’s always like this.”

The blonde girl laughed, then pouted. “So you’re saying I’m not special?”

“Perrie, he so likes you!” the redhead exclaimed.

“Anna, for God’s sake! No need to tell them my name! That’s why I’m not wearing a name tag”, the blonde, or Perrie, sighed.

“Perrie….” Zayn said thoughtfully, “it kind of suits you.”

“Are you insinuating I look like the platypus from Phineas and Ferb?” Perrie said, hand on her hip.

“No! Not at all, it’s just….”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”, she laughed, then turned to Louis. “What do you want?”

Louis didn’t respond, of course. He had zoned out, staring at a sofa like it had grown a head. He was clearly thinking about something. Harry nudged him and he almost jumped out of his skin.

“ _It’s your time to order, babe_ ”, Harry smiled.

He nodded and pointed at a lemon muffin and a caramel Frappuccino.

Perrie nodded and typed it in at the cash register. “With or without whipped cream?”

Harry repeated her question and Louis said he wanted without. Liam ordered a simple cookie and hot chocolate.

Zayn did get Perrie’s number in the end. And Niall got Anna’s. And Harry had Louis. Happy, energetic Louis who was so insecure under the surface. And Harry wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and keep him safe from the world.

 _I will love you until you learn to love yourself_ , he thought, looking at Louis’ cerulean eyes shining with happiness as he laughed with the other boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I swear I don't bite :')


	3. Chapter 3

After the boys all finished their muffins and drinks, Zayn went to say bye to Perrie (who laughed, called him a sap and told him to text her because she hadn’t given him her number for nothing) and the boys went back to school. Slowly, of course. No one was in a hurry to go to school _ever_.

“ _Haz, do you think there will ever be someone who is willing to go for me like Zayn did with Perrie?_ ” Louis asked. The vulnerable expression on his face broke Harry’s heart in a thousand pieces.

 _I would_ , he thought, but he didn’t say it. It was too early in their friendship to ruin it. “ _Of course!_ ” he answered instead. “ _You’re a wonderful person, Lou. Anyone who cannot see it must be blind_.”

Louis blushed, but Harry could see he didn’t believe him. It was no surprise, since people had been putting Louis down since he could remember, but it still hurt. And Harry knew he had to do something. If he kept telling Louis how beautiful and wonderful and lovely he was, maybe one day he would believe it.

Louis poked Harry’s arm. _“What are you thinking about?_ ”

Harry shrugged. “ _Nothing important_.” And he gave Louis a smile to show it wasn’t important. But it was and Harry knew it.

“ _If you say so…_ ”

The five boys entered the school once again and Harry saw Louis do a full-body sigh once the principal came into sight.

“Where have you five been?”

“At Starbucks”, Harry answered. Liam’s face scrunched up like he desperately wanted to say something but managed to control it the last second.

“Mr Styles, I hope you do understand your behaviour towards Mr Johnson was unacceptable.”

“And his behaviour wasn’t?” Harry had to control himself not to lash out at the principal.

“Mr Styles, I expect all five of you to apologize to Mr Johnson.”

“But he insulted Louis?!”

“Mr Styles, please know our staff doesn’t insult students with a, erm…. Special situation”, the principal said, turning slightly pink in the face.

Harry’s face went blank. How could this asshole say something like that? “Special situation? I see.”

“Just make your apologies”, the principal snapped, face now tomato-red. He turned around on his heels and almost ran off.

“ _What did he say?_ ” Louis signed, expression scared and eyes shining with tears. He had never seen Harry angry before.

“ _We have to apologize to Johnson_ ”, Liam said calmly.

“How in the world can you all be so fucking calm?” Harry yelled. “He was discriminating Lou and you just stand there and do nothing when we have to fucking apologize to that asshole?”

Louis flinched visibly and Harry took a deep breath. “ _I’m sorry, Boo. I didn’t mean to scare you but I’m really pissed off._ ”

Louis nodded but he still didn’t seem completely comfortable. Harry approached the older boy and held his arms out hesitantly, inviting him for a hug, which Louis slowly accepted.

“We’d better go before he expels us all”, Liam said carefully.

“Yeah”, Harry mumbled. Louis looked up at him with questioning eyes and Harry realized he had felt his chest vibrate when he spoke. “ _We’re going to Johnson now._ ”

Louis nodded and let go of the younger boy. Harry hadn’t even noticed he felt warmer when Louis was touching him, but the instant the hug ended, he felt cold.

Zayn and Niall hadn’t really said much, but Harry felt like they didn’t want to interfere. Which was probably a good idea because he was pretty sure he would’ve lashed out on them as well.

The five boys went up the stairs, Harry’s arm wrapped around Louis’ waist. Louis didn’t seem to mind now the younger boy had calmed down. Liam knocked on the door of their English classroom and a voice called “Come in.”

They entered the classroom, Harry with still slight anger running through his veins. The other boys all seemed quite calm.

“Why are you all here?” Mr Johnson asked.

“We’re here to apologize”, Liam finally said, noticing the others weren’t going to answer. “We’re sorry for our behaviour from before. Aren’t we, lads?”

Harry was about to mumble that he wasn’t sorry at all, but he knew it wouldn’t be a good move. “Yeah, we’re sorry”, he grumbled instead, followed by agreeing hums from Zayn and Niall.

“Mr Tomlinson?”

Harry gave Louis a jab with his elbow and Louis’ eyes glinted before he signed “ _You’re an asshole_.” It were the innocent eyes that gave Mr Johnson the impression he had just signed his apologies, instead of an insult. Niall barely managed to control his snorts and Zayn tried not to let his humoured expression show on his face.

“Apologies accepted. You’re all dismissed, except for you, Mr Styles”, Mr Johnson said.

Harry looked up in surprise. Wasn’t his apology enough? The other boys left, albeit Louis with a worried glance.

“Mr Styles, I hope you do understand your behaviour was absolutely unacceptable. You cannot be rude to a teacher.”

“Mr Johnson, I was-” Harry paused for a minute. He knew he had to choose the right words before he got suspended. Or worse: expelled. “-I was just sticking up for my best friend. I know he has kind of a special situation, but there’s no need to treat him any different from the other students.”

Mr Johnson was quiet for a moment. “You know, I’ve never been one of the teachers that approved of a deaf person coming to a normal school.” Harry had to use all of his willpower to ensure he didn’t implode out of anger. “He doesn’t fit in here.”

“He fits in perfectly”, Harry snapped. “He has Liam, Zayn, Niall and me. And really, that’s all he needs.”

“Mr Styles, let’s face it; he will never have a normal future.”

“One day we will prove you wrong”, Harry spat. He spun around on his heels before stomping out of the classroom, eyes blazing with anger.

“Harry, is everything alright, mate?” Niall asked concerned.

“No, everything is not alright!” Harry screamed. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. A small hand touched his arm and, not thinking, he shrugged it off harshly. But when he opened his eyes, it turned out to be Louis who had wanted to calm him down. Tears were now welling up in his eyes and Harry could honestly smack himself for being so stupid.

“ _Boo, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._ ”

Louis stared at him with big, _blueblueblue_ eyes before raising his hands to sign. “ _Harry, what happened?_ ”

“ _Johnson was being an absolute arse. But I’m gonna prove him wrong one day._ We’re _gonna prove him wrong_ ”, Harry said. Louis smiled faintly, but it was clear his thoughts were elsewhere. He turned around and walked off, quickly followed by Zayn and Liam, who both threw him you-better-fix-this-looks.

“I didn’t mean to shrug him off like that”, Harry said sadly.

“I know, mate, but he’s scared you’ll run off as soon as it gets difficult”, Niall said soothingly. “He’ll be alright. He’s got Liam and Zayn with him now.”

“But I’m not gonna run off. If I had wanted to do so, I would’ve done it the moment I met him and Liam in the hallway on my first day”, Harry sighed. “D’you think he’ll ever see that I genuinely care about him?”

Niall nodded slowly. “I think he will. But it needs time. Lou’s been hurt so many times and he’s scared to let someone new in. He’s known me and the lads for years now, but you’re new and he doesn’t know what to expect.”

Harry nodded too. “I understand. But I want to make him see how wonderful and beautiful and _perfect_ he is. That’s not impossible, right?”

“It’s not impossible, no. But it will take a lot of time. He’s never had a boyfriend, just because he’s deaf. Because I bet if anyone actually bothers to communicate with him, they’ll notice Lou’s an amazing person with a nice, bubbly personality. But no one does bother.”

“I do”, Harry mumbled. It was silent for a moment before Niall burst out laughing.

“That took you a while, mate. We’d all seen you liked him right from the start. When did you admit it to yourself?”

“That very same day”, Harry admits. “I was laying on my bed that afternoon after school and I realized I had a crush on Lou. And since then, that crush turned into more and I think I might actually be in love with him.”

“You know, I think if you stick around long enough to prove he can trust you, the two of you might just be the cutest couple around town”, Niall said, laughing.

“He likes me too?”

“Don’t be so surprised, little Hazza. He likes having you around. We all do. Also, he’s been much happier since you joined our group. So I can only say; go for it. And if he rejects you, try again later. He likes you, he just has to admit it to himself and let you in.”

 _Louis_. The perfect, insecure, deaf boy with the beautiful eyes. The boy Harry fell in love with the moment he saw him, might just like him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much, but it's quite the important chapter for the storyline. Also, I'm sorry for updating a day later than planned, but I had a crap week at school. Please leave a comment ♥


	4. Chapter 4

Harry knew he had to talk to Louis to apologize properly. Because he needed to prove to the gorgeous boy he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Maybe not ever. Tapping his pen on his chin, Harry thought of a way to surprise Louis by coming over, before he realized he didn’t even know where Louis lived. When the five of them were hanging out, it was never at Louis’ house.

Harry knew it was because Louis was scared to invite him over, still not sure if he could trust Harry. But he had to apologize and show to Louis he wasn’t mad at him, but at Johnson. The name alone almost made Harry growl in anger. How dare he say Louis didn’t have a future? How dare he say Louis would never fit in?

Harry had no other option but to text Louis and ask if he could come to Louis’ place.

                **To: Lou -  
Babe, can I come over? I want to talk to you. It’s nothing bad, I promise xx**

He knew Louis always replied rather quickly to his texts, but this time it took him much longer than usual.

                **From: Lou -  
Alright x**

**To: Lou -  
I’ll need your address, babe xx**

Louis replied, giving Harry his address and telling him he was at the correct address if he saw four little girls running around, because they were his sisters. Harry didn’t even know Louis had sisters. Actually, Harry knew very little about Louis’ home situation.

He texted back, saying he’d be there in ten minutes. Harry dropped his pen on his desk and slammed his books shut. Homework could be done at any time, and this, going over to Louis’, couldn’t. He ran down the stairs and almost tripped over the untied laces of his Converse.

“Mum, I’m going over to Louis’! I’ll be back before dinner”, Harry yelled, racing out the door.

“Alright darling. Tell Louis I said hi”, Anne called back.

“Will do Mum!”

“Going over to the boyfriend?” Gemma teased as she got out of her car.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Harry protested a little delayed, but Gemma had already slammed the front door shut behind her. Harry frowned. Louis wasn’t his boyfriend. Not yet, at least. Hopefully he would make some progress today.

Harry got into his car and drove off to Louis’ place. He had passed his driving test a few weeks ago and Anne had given him a car. It was an old one, a Volkswagen Golf but it didn’t matter. Harry was perfectly content with the car, because now he didn’t have to walk to school anymore.

Whilst waiting for a red light, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking about Louis. But then again, when wasn’t he? Harry was so deep in thoughts he only noticed the lights turning green when someone honked.

The rest of the drive was spent with Harry thinking and not paying attention to the traffic outside which almost lead to him crashing into a lorry transporting something that looked suspiciously like dung. And then, finally, he parked on the driveway of the address Louis had given him and he got out, locking the door and almost tripping over his own feet as he walked up to the door.

The doorbell gave a loud _rrrring_ and it didn’t take long before the door opened. A girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes raised an eyebrow at him. She had Louis’ eyes and Harry realized she must’ve been one of his sisters.

“Hi?”

“I’m Harry, a friend of Louis’.”

A look of realization crossed her face and she opened the door a little further. “I’m Lottie. Come on in.” She seemed to be around fourteen years old. Harry stepped into the house and noticed it was not exceptionally big, given the fact the Tomlinsons had five children.

“Lou’s up in his room. Fizzy will take you there. Fizz!”

Another girl stuck her head around the doorway. “You called?”

“This is Harry, he’s come over to see Lou. Harry, this is Felicity, but everyone calls her Fizzy. She’ll take you up.” Fizzy beckoned him to follow her and he did, still a little dazed by the fact the two girls he had seen so far looked a lot like Louis. Felicity, or Fizzy, was a younger version of Lottie but instead of blonde, her hair was caramel coloured like Louis’ but a little darker.

“So, Harry huh? Lou mentioned your name quite a few times”, she said. “You’re new around here, aren’t you?” When Harry nodded, she smiled. “He thinks you’re nice. He’s only told good things about you. Thanks for that, honestly. There aren’t many people around here who’re nice to Lou.”

It was mostly a one-sided conversation; Harry was still a little shy but Fizzy didn’t seem to mind as she told him quite the interesting facts about Louis. Apparently he loves music, as far as he can actually listen to it. There is this method where deaf people can turn the volume up and put their hands on the speakers so they can feel the music. That’s pretty awesome, Harry thought.

Fizzy entered Louis’ room with the words “I’ll go and see if he’s decent. Don’t want you to get scarred for life.” Harry blushed at the thought of seeing Louis naked but he managed to store away those thoughts for later. “Coast is clear, you can go in”, Fizzy said, poking her head around the doorway.

“Thanks Fizzy.”

“No problem.” Harry entered the room and studied the blue walls which had no posters on them; only paintings of flowers. It wasn’t a typical teenage boy room, but then again; Louis wasn’t a typical teenage boy.

“ _Hi Harry!_ ” Louis signed when Harry turned his attention towards him.

Harry smiled. “ _Hi Lou._ ”

“ _Have a seat._ ” Louis gestured to his bed and Harry sat down. “ _So, why are you here_?”

“ _I wanted to talk to you about earlier today. Trust me when I say I didn’t mean to shrug you off like that. I was just really angry about something Johnson said_.”

Louis nodded. “ _I noticed. Can you tell me what exactly he said?_ ”

Harry hesitated, knowing the full truth would definitely hurt Louis’ feelings. “ _He said-_ ” Harry swallowed. “ _He said you’d never fit in. That you’d never have a future._ ” As soon as he had signed the words, Louis’ eyes filled up with tears. “ _Lou, it’s not true. It’s not true and you know it! You’re smart, you’re gorgeous…._ ” But Louis wasn’t reading his signing anymore.

Instead, he had buried his face in his hands and his shoulders shook. Harry got up and wrapped Louis in his arms, showering his face in kisses and whispering soothing words even though he knew Louis couldn’t hear them. It took the older boy a while to calm down but when he did, he noticed Harry had pulled him into his lap and was stroking his hair.

He freed his arms and started signing with shaking hands. “ _The worst part is that I know it’s true. No, don’t disagree with me. It’s true. I will never have a normal future. I will never fit in. No one wants to be with the deaf boy; no one even wants to be near me. I just want to be normal, Haz. But I’ll never be normal. They can’t repair my hearing, they can’t reassure me I’m normal because I’m not. I’m an outcast._ ”

Harry wanted to say something, but Louis grabbed a hold of his wrists. “ _Don’t, please. Don’t try to make me feel better because it’s not going to work. You’ll only walk out on me like everyone does eventually._ ” Harry couldn’t believe Louis honestly thought like this about himself.

“ _Lou… Please believe me when I say I’m not going to walk out on you; I care far too much about you. You and your stupidly beautiful eyes that had me captivated right from the start. And you’re so wonderful and gorgeous and lovely and beautiful and precious and I just can’t find enough positive words to describe you._ ” Louis was blushing like mad by now but when he tried to shake his head, Harry grabbed a hold of his jaw. “ _Don’t do that._ ”

For minutes, the two boys were left staring at each other and inching closer carefully.

Was this going to be it? Their first kiss? Harry honestly hoped so, because then maybe Louis would believe him one day. Believe he cared so much for the older boy. Believe he actually loved Louis. Believe Harry would want to do nothing but make Louis smile and giggle in the way only Louis could.

“ _Are we going to do what I think we’re going to do?_ ” Louis asked, hands shaking and eyes blinking nervously.

“ _Only if you want to_ ”, Harry said, slowly kissing his nose and keeping his eyes on the older boy’s.

“ _Because if we are, I’ll have you know you’ll be my first kiss_.”

“ _Would you mind?_ ”

“ _Not at all. In fact, I’d rather it be you giving me my first kiss than anyone else in the entire world._ ”

“ _You’re so cheesy_ ”, Harry laughed.

“ _That we are. Now kiss me, you fool_.”

And Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Louis’. It was better than either of them could have imagined. Louis let his lips just move with Harry’s, letting Harry be in control of the kiss. Harry had no other plans but keep it light and sweet, to show Louis how much he loved the older boy. Because now, in this very moment, Harry realized he actually did love the older boy.

But it was hard not to.

“ _What do you mean_ we _are cheesy?_ ” Harry asked suddenly, pulling back quickly.

Louis laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides. “ _That took you long, Curly boy. Honestly, you’re so cheesy I’m surprised you haven’t actually turned yellow yet. But you’re lucky. I like cheesy._ ”

“ _Do you now?_ ”

Louis nodded.

“ _Good. But this is for calling me cheesy_.” And Harry picked Louis up easily and threw him on the bed before giving him a tickle attack.

“ _I really thought we were going somewhere else there_ ”, Louis panted after he had begged for mercy and Harry had finally stopped tickling him. And Harry laughed loudly.

Maybe later there would be time for that. But for now, he just had to get Louis to trust him and to let him in. And it seemed like he had taken the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little early, but since I was late last week I thought it was only fair. How about some kudos and comments? c; ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what? It's an extra update!

**_Words – IV_ **

He had kissed him. Harry had actually kissed him! He couldn’t have thought of anyone better to give him his first kiss. Harry seemed sweet, caring, loveable and really protective. But Louis still wasn’t sure if he should fully let him into his life. Yes, he had kissed him and yes, he cared a lot about Harry, but he couldn’t just assume Harry wasn’t going to run out on him. Someone had done that years ago and since then, Louis found himself mostly unable to trust new people.

He had trusting issues and he was aware of that. In fact, he was okay with it too. The fewer people he trusted, the fewer people could hurt him. Sometimes he thought the world would be better off without him.

See, Lottie had been suspended once because she had started a fight with some girl who had insulted Louis. No matter how sweet he thought it was, he told her to never do it again because he wasn’t worth all the extra work. Which, must be said, he had helped her with.

His family wouldn’t be avoided as much as they were without him near.

The other boys, Niall, Liam and Zayn, would be able to find new friends without Louis being the burden in their group.

Harry would be able to find a nice girlfriend, no matter how much the thought of Harry being with someone else hurt.

Louis wasn’t even sure about his thoughts on Harry. He wasn’t sure whether he was in love or if his feelings for Harry were just a crush. He’d had crushes before, mostly on celebrities. But hey, everyone has a bit of a crush on Josh Hutcherson, right? That wasn’t just Louis. But he had never been in love before.

He had never felt his stomach flutter or blushed this much as he did with Harry. He forced his mind to return to the problem he was thinking about.

And Louis himself would be better off too. He wouldn’t be such a bother to everyone anymore and he would be much happier, knowing his friends and family could live a normal life again.

And he wasn’t afraid of dying.

Because, like a wise man once said, death is but the next great adventure. Right? It wasn’t something to be scared of. Not in Louis’ opinion.

He saw something move from the corner of his eye and when he turned around, he found Fizzy waving at him.

“ _You were a little zoned out there, Lou. Everything alright?_ ”

Louis nodded. “ _Yeah, I’m fine. Why are you here?_ ” The last thing he needed right now was one of his sisters worrying about him and possibly his Mum too.

“ _Mum told me to tell you dinner’s ready_ ”, Fizzy said, studying one of the photo frames on the shelf. “ _When did you take this? I don’t remember it._ ” The photo she meant was one of Louis and his two eldest sisters, Lottie and Fizzy. They all looked so happy, without any worries in the world.

“ _Last year, summer. I’ll be right there, yeah?_ ”

“ _Alright_ ”, and Fizzy left.

Louis’ phone buzzed just as he was about to get up and go downstairs.

               **From: Haz –**  
 **I love you, don’t you ever forget that xxx**

What was he supposed to reply? I love you too? But he wasn’t even sure of his feelings. He wasn’t even sure if he could actually trust Harry.

His phone buzzed again.

                **From: Haz –**  
 **Don’t feel like you have to say it back. I’ll wait for you as long as I need to xxx**

Louis blushed at that. Harry was willing to wait for him to sort out his feelings and finish the mental battle about trusting Harry or not? Apparently so.

                **To: Haz –**  
 **I promise I can say it back one day. It’s impossible not to love you xxx**

That wasn’t too cheesy, right? Or was it? Louis sighed at his own mental battle and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He needed to figure out his feelings as soon as possible. He couldn’t just keep leading Harry on.

But they had kissed, so that should mean there were feelings for Harry, shouldn’t it?

Louis decided to save those thoughts for later and trotted down the stairs.

“ _Finally decided to join us?_ ” Jay laughed and Louis blushed.

“ _Sorry, I was just thinking._ ”

“ _About Harry?_ ” Fizzy teased.

“ _Shut up_ ”, Louis mumbled.

“ _Louis, language!_ ” Jay scolded him. “ _And Felicity, don’t annoy your brother._ ”

Fizzy was about to protest but Jay gave her a pointed look and she sighed. The entire Tomlinson household was already waiting for them at the kitchen table.

“ _Since Louis finally decided to join us, can we start eating now? I’m hungry_ ”, Lottie said. Jay nodded and Lottie basically attacked her food.

“ _Someone’s hungry_ ”, Louis laughed. Lottie rolled her eyes at him.

**× × ×**

The next morning, Lottie shook him awake aggressively. “ _Louis, you fell back asleep after Mum woke you up. It’s late, you really have to hurry now._ ” Louis noticed his eldest sister was already dressed and that meant he was  _really_ late. He shot up, jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the floor, silently hoping they were clean. Or at least smelled clean.

He ran downstairs and stuffed his face with some toast.

“ _You’re late_ ”, Jay said.

“ _I know, I know_ ”, Louis answered, trying to fix his hair while simultaneously trying to tie his shoelaces and also eating his toast at the same time. The result was reasonable; at least his toast didn’t end up in his hair. He ran up the stairs taking two steps at the time and grabbed his bag off the floor, hoping his phone was inside his bag before running out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to Jay.

Louis speed-walked to school, hoping Harry or one of the guys would make up a fair excuse why he was late. His speed-walking was slowed down to a stop, however, when he neared the gates. A few tall, muscular guys were standing just outside the gates, smoking and generally being creepy like that type of guys always were. This didn’t look too good, but he didn’t feel like getting his phone out and texting Harry to pick him up. He could do this perfectly fine on his own.

Apparently the bell had already rang because the yard was void of people. Louis swallowed thickly and started walking towards the front doors, head down and eyes casted to the ground. As long as he kept his head down he’d get safely past them, right?

Guess not.

Louis had almost gotten past them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  _Shit_ , he thought. This couldn’t end well. The hand gripped tightly and he knew it was going to leave bruises. He was roughly swivelled around and thrown into a wall back first. “ _Don’t fucking ignore me, you faggot_ ”, he mouthed. He had probably said it out loud, but Louis would never hear it.

A second guy elbowed the first one, saying something. Louis didn’t bother trying to read it because it would only result in more taunting and bullying. The first guy’s facial expression morphed into something purely evil and Louis knew he was done for. There was no way he would get out of this unharmed.

A fist smacked into Louis’ jaw and he wanted to cry out in pain. He didn’t, though. It would only result in more pain. He dropped to his knees, curling up in a ball and trying to protect his stomach which he knew would be the next target. Sadly, it had been in vain. Two other guys grabbed his arms and the first guy kicked him harshly in the stomach, one, two, three times. It hurt like hell.

And suddenly, they stopped. All three of them were staring at something in the distance, eyes wide, before they ran off. Louis had never seen any of them run before. Why were they running? Someone crouched down where Louis had curled into a ball again, eyes closed. But Louis could care less. Probably just another person wanting to hurt him.

But to his surprise, Harry was next to him, hovering a hand over his face but not quite touching him. “ _Boo? Where does it hurt?_ ”

Louis pointed at his stomach and closed his eyes once more. A gentle hand gripped his upper arm very lightly, shaking him.

“ _Don’t you dare pass out on me_ ”, Harry warned, eyes concerned. “ _Come on, I’m gonna take you home. And, if necessary, to a hospital. You have no say in the matter_.” An arm slipped underneath his knees and one underneath his back, carefully lifting him off the floor and carrying him to Harry’s Volkswagen Golf. Louis just snuggled into Harry’s broad chest, for once completely trusting the younger boy to get him home safely.

God, he just wanted to sleep. He was so immensely tired…

But then he was lowered into the passenger seat of Harry’s car and he opened his eyes again. Harry stroked his face softly and sighed. “ _Boo, next time something like this happens you have to text me, okay? So I can pick you up from outside the gates. Or make sure someone walks you to school, like Liam or Niall. Both of them live near you. Please, Boo. I want to keep you safe but you’re giving me quite a hard time like this._ ”

It hit Louis right there and then. Harry did care. He cared so unbelievably much.

Louis smiled sleepily at him and managed to keep his arms up just long enough to sign “ _I love you, Hazza._ ”

“ _I love you too, but let’s get you home, yeah?_ ” Harry said more after that, but Louis slowly drifted off to sleep.

**× × ×**

Someone was shaking Louis’ arm, he could feel it. But he didn’t want to get up! He had only just fallen asleep. But the person trying to wake him up was really persistent and he reluctantly opened his eyes. He came face-to-face with a very concerned looking Harry and he spotted his Mum somewhere in the background. “ _Hey Harry. What are you doing here?_ ” Louis tried sitting up but Harry gently pushed him back down into the pillows.

“ _You got beaten up, Boo. I brought you home but you passed out somewhere halfway. How are you feeling?_ ”

Louis tried shrugging but the movement was quite painful. “ _Alright. Why is there ice on my stomach?_ ”

Harry bit his lip and slowly pulled up Louis’ shirt so he could see for himself. His stomach was littered with bruises, purple and blue and a few small gashes with dried up blood. Slowly, the memories of earlier that day started seeping back into his mind and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to block the memories out.

Harry stroked his hair softly. “ _Liam got them back for you. He’s suspended, but so are those assholes. Sorry, Jay. Zayn told me he could barely stop Niall from murdering them. Angry Irishman._ ”

Louis smiled at the thought of an angry Niall.

“ _I’ll make some soup_ ”, Jay said and she left with a wink to Harry.

Louis looked between the two of them with narrowed eyes. “ _Did I say something before I passed out?_ ”

Harry bit his lip again. “ _Yeah, you did_ ”, he finally said. “ _You said you loved me._ ”

“ _No matter how sleepy I was, I meant it. I do love you. But I still need time_ ”, Louis said, carefully choosing his words.

Harry smiled. “ _I know. I’ll give you all the time you need. I can wait. But in the meantime, would you like to go on a date with me?_ ”

Louis blushed bright red. “ _Like an actual date?_ ”

“ _As if there is something like a fake date_ ”, Harry snorted. “ _Yes, of course an actual date._ ”

“ _I’ve never been on a date before_ ”, Louis admitted.

Harry’s eyes widened. “ _Really? Oh, but now I am definitely taking you!_ ”

“ _Okay, I’ll go on a date with you. Now come here and cuddle me. I get very cuddly when I’m ill._ ”

And so Jay found the two boys all cuddled up and sleeping an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :')


	6. Chapter 6

**Words – V**

Harry was nervous. Really nervous. So nervous he thought he’d never felt this nervous before in his entire life. His date with Louis was today and it had to be perfect. Louis deserved nothing but the best. Besides, this was his chance to show Louis he could love him like Louis should be loved by a boyfriend. And maybe, just maybe, Harry would be able to call Louis his boyfriend at the end of the evening.

But what if something goes wrong and his entire plan gets messed up? Or what if he tries to kiss Louis and Louis doesn’t want to? Or what if he’s too eager and Louis decides he doesn’t want him?

“Harry, honey, calm down. He’ll love whatever you have in mind for the date today. He really cares about you, you know. And I can see you love him. So there’s no need to worry”, Jay said and she smiled at him.

Harry was in the Tomlinson’s living room and he was waiting for Louis to come downstairs so he could take him on a date. Jay had suggested he’d wait inside instead of outside in his car and Harry had agreed. Footsteps sounded and Harry felt his heart racing. The things Louis could do to him without even knowing it…

The door opened and Lottie peeked around the corner. “Hi Harry. Louis says he’s almost finished and that he’ll be downstairs in a few. Apparently he can’t get his hair right and he’s been changing all afternoon.” She rolled her eyes.

“Do you think I could go upstairs for a moment?” Harry asked.

“Sure”, Lottie said. “Maybe he’ll be less nervous when he’s seen you’re just as nervous as he is.”

“I’m not nervous!” Harry protested. Lottie gave him a look and he sighed. “Alright, I am nervous but I just want this first date to be perfect.”

“It’s already perfect for Lou, since you’re the first person who’s ever asked him on a date”, Jay smiled. “That’s a really big deal for him.”

Harry smiled hesitantly. “I still don’t understand how I can be the first. He’s such an amazing and strong person, how come there weren’t others before me?”

“They couldn’t look past his deafness”, Jay said, “but you can and you did. And I thank you for that.”

Harry blushed and waved it off. “No need for that. I love him. And I’ll be going upstairs now.” But once again, footsteps sounded and this time the door opened to reveal Louis. “ _Hi baby_ ”, Harry signed.

Louis blushed and said “ _Hi Hazza. Where are you taking me?_ ” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not looked at Harry.

Harry crossed the distance in two steps, lifting Louis’ head up to meet his eyes. He then proceeded to kiss Louis’ nose. “ _Don’t be nervous. It’s gonna be fantastic._ ” He beamed widely at the older boy and Louis smiled back shyly. “Well Jay, I’ll bring him back before eleven, is that okay?”

Jay grinned. “I’d even accept twelve.”

“That’s a deal then. _Come on, Lou, let’s go._ ” He took Louis’ hand and intertwined his fingers with his own. Louis was still beet red from the nose kiss and Harry almost cooed at the adorableness. Lottie threw Louis a not-so-subtle wink and Louis rolled his eyes at her before Harry slowly pulled him out of the house.

“ _Where are we going?_ ” Louis asked once the two boys were in the car and Harry was pulling out of the driveway.

Harry pressed the brakes and said “ _First, I’m taking you to a super fancy Italian restaurant. The second part, however, is a surprise. And no, I will not tell you. That’s the concept of a surprise, babe._ ”

Louis laughed at that and Harry started driving again, one hand on the wheel and one intertwined with Louis’. It didn’t take too long before they arrived at the Italian restaurant and Harry held Louis’ door open for him like a true gentleman and a good boyfriend would. They entered with their hands interlocked and a rather happy waiter greeted them and showed them their tables.

Luckily for Louis, there were numbers on the menu card so he could just tell the waiter which number he wanted. Harry ordered the same way, just because he could.

“ _Hazza, why do you actually like me?_ ” Louis asked.

“ _Well, I hope you have an hour or two_ ”, Harry joked and Louis blushed. “ _Your eyes told me the most about you that very first day. They have the most gorgeous colour too. They truly are the window to your soul, no matter how cheesy that sounds. And your smile lights up my day. Scratch day, it lights up my world. And yes, that sounded cheesy too, I know._ ”

“ _Stop it, Haz. You’re just too sweet_ ”, Louis said, blushing profusely.

Harry shook his head. “ _I’m not just being sweet, Lou. I’m being honest. You’re such a strong, wonderful person and I’m surprised, if not angry, that I am almost the only one who sees it._ ”

Louis kept quiet and Harry knew he wanted to disagree with him. But their food arrived and they ate in silence, although Harry kept making heart eyes at the older boy without actually realizing it. Louis did, however, and he could see Harry was being truly honest with him. Even if he didn’t understand why Harry would care so much about him.

After dinner, Harry took Louis to a fun fair in Doncaster.

“ _There’s a fun fair?! How come I didn’t know?!_ ”

Harry laughed at the surprise the older boy displayed. “ _I heard they set up yesterday so it was only opened today._ ”

“ _Doesn’t matter, Hazza. I love fun fairs. Thank you so much for taking me here._ ”

“ _I know you love fun fairs, you told me once during History_ ”, Harry said.

Louis stared at him, eyes seeming to shine in the dark. “ _You actually remembered that?_ ”

Harry nodded. “ _Of course. I remember everything you tell me._ ”

Louis beamed. “ _Hey, do you think they have cotton candy?_ ”

“ _It’s a fun fair, babe, of course they’ll have cotton candy_ ”, Harry laughed and Louis pouted. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him along to the stand he had discovered. “ _Do you think they’ll understand me if I try ordering?_ ”

It almost broke Harry’s heart right there and then. Such a simple question, yet a heart breaking one. Why wouldn’t they understand Louis if he pointed at the size he wanted? “ _Of course they will, baby. Come on, let’s order._ ”

They approached the stand and Louis smiled politely at the woman, pointing at a medium sized cotton candy. The woman looked at him questioningly and asked him repeatedly which one he wanted. Harry was _this_ close to breaking her nose. “He wants the fucking medium one”, he spat instead. Louis was almost in tears when it once again hit him he would never be normal.

Harry squeezed the older boy’s hand and almost threw the money at the woman’s face. “Don’t bother”, he spat when she tried handing him the small change. He gently dragged Louis to the line for the Ferris wheel and Louis just stared at his cotton candy. “ _Aren’t you going to eat it, sweetheart?_ ” Harry asked softly. Louis shook his head and Harry threw the large, pink candy in the bin.

He wrapped Louis up in his arms as they waited in the line for the Ferris wheel. There were only a few people before they were helped into their seats. Harry noticed Louis was crying.

“ _Hey, sweetheart, don’t cry. She was just fucking dumb._ ”

Louis shook his head but Harry shushed him by pulling him into his arms and kissing his head.

A little later, when Louis had calmed down, he pointed at the stars. “ _I like stars. They’re beautiful and they don’t judge you._ ”

“ _I like stars too, but I like you better_ ”, Harry smiled. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Louis’. Louis kissed back almost immediately with a lot of enthusiasm. “ _I love you_.”

“ _I like you._ ”

“ _That’s good. Because I will love you until you learn to love yourself._ ”

“ _That might take a while, though._ ”

“ _I’ve got all the time in the world._ ”

And Harry sealed his promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jep jep. I'm late. I know. I'm sorry. Please leave a comment? :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Words - VI** _

“Harry you asshole, wake up!”

“Good morning to you too, Gemma”, Harry grunted as he opened his eyes slightly, only to see his sister in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

She glared at him. “It’s not funny, you jerk. Why didn’t you tell me you had a date last night, hm?”

“Oh”, Harry sighed and he rolled over in bed, “is this about that?”

“Yes, Harold, this is about  _that_ ”, Gemma sneered. “And mum isn’t amused either.”

“Calm down you crazy woman and let me wake up properly”, Harry groaned, stuffing his face in his pillow.

“HARRY STYLES”, Gemma bellowed. “Get the fuck up. Now! You have some explaining to do.”

“Jesus Gem, you’ve known for three years now that I’m gay. A date is not such a big deal.”

“Make eight of that three. I’ve always known you weren’t exactly the straightest ruler”, she grinned.

“Yeah, thanks a lot, Gem, I appreciate it. Just gimme a second or two and I’ll be downstairs.”

“Fine, but you better hurry.”

Harry grunted something unintelligible and closed his eyes again. “Women. Now I remember why I don’t like them. They’re all mad.” With his eyes still half-closed, he stumbled down the stairs and into the living room before falling down on the couch starfish-style.

“Harry, that’s bad for the couch”, Anne scolded him.

“Hm.”

“Harry, you have some explaining to do. A date, huh? Without telling me and Gemma?”

“Hm.”

“Gemma, could you get some ice cold water? He’ll wake up from that.”

Harry shot up immediately. “Oh, but cold water is really not necessary, Mum. I’m wide awake, see?”

“Date. Explain.”

“Well, I went on a date with Louis last night. It was perfect.”

“Details!” Gemma sing-songed.

Harry sighed. Why didn’t he have an older brother instead of a sister? “I took him to an Italian restaurant and we had dinner and after that I took him to the fun fair here in Doncaster and we kissed on the Ferris wheel under the stars.”

“That’s so romantic!” Gemma squealed.

“I’ve raised you well”, Anne said, puffing out her chest.

“Mum, Gem, please.”

Gemma reached over, pinching his cheeks and patting his curls. “Well done, little brother. That’s what I call a romantic date.”

Harry huffed and swatted her hands away from his head. “Oh, also; Lou’s coming over this afternoon, so if you two  _please_  can behave?”

Anne smiled, eyes twinkling. “I’d like that. Is he your boyfriend yet?”

Harry shook his head in reply. “I wish, though. I wanted to ask him yesterday but I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”

“You two would make a really cute couple”, Anne sighed dreamily. Harry nearly groaned. There is nothing worse than a mother daydreaming about her son’s wedding. He bet she has the entire ceremony and honeymoon planned out already.

“Hey Haz, you can read sign language, right?” Gemma asked, nose practically in her phone.

“Yeah, why?”

“Does this mean welcome, you and Harry are cute?” She made some vague hand gestures which were maybe the tiniest bit like sign language.

“No Gem, but I’ll teach you. But first I’m going to ask him if he wants to come over”, Harry said. He was glad his Mum and sister accepted him and Louis as a couple, even though they weren’t official yet. Gemma nodded, once again engaged in her phone.

                 **To: Lou –**  
 **Come over please? I miss you :) xxxxxxxx**

Yeah, maybe the kisses were a little too much, but hey, he was a teenager in love. He was allowed to do something like that, right?

And yes, last night he had finally admitted it to himself. There was no turning back. Harry was hopelessly in love with Louis.

                 **From: Lou –**  
 **Sure! I’ll be at yours in ten :) xxxxxxxx**

Seems like Louis didn’t think the kisses were too much.

“You’re such a girl”, Gemma laughed.

Harry pouted. “Am not!”

“You just totally squealed at your phone because Louis texted you back.”

“Didn’t.”

“Did.”

“Didn’t.”

“Did.”

“Okay, fine, I squealed at my phone because Lou texted me! Fine?!”

“I knew it”, Gemma said smugly.

“I don’t like you”, Harry said with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t like you either.”

“Enough of that bickering”, Anne sighed. “Why in the world did I ever have kids?”

“Aw, but Mum, you love us”, Harry and Gemma chorused. They jumped on top of Anne in a pile of limbs, hugging her almost to death.

“Enough, enough”, she coughed. “The doorbell rang.”

Harry jumped up and ran to the door faster than he ever had in one of his P.E. lessons. He yanked open the door and saw Louis in front of him, fiddling with his shirt and looking at the floor. Harry tapped his arm and Louis looked up, face brightening and eyes twinkling.

“ _Hi Haz! I think I forgot to thank you last night. So thank you. It was a perfect first date_ ”, Louis said, blushing a light shade of pink.

“ _Don’t worry about it. How about you repay me by going on another date with me?_ ” Harry chuckled when Louis turned about three shades redder.

“ _Okay_ ”, the older boy agreed shyly.

“ _Okay? Is that a yes?_ ” Harry laughed. Louis nodded, ducking his head down and not looking at Harry. “ _Come on in, Mum and Gemma can’t wait to meet you. In fact, I think Mum is already planning our wedding..._ ”

Louis looked up. “ _Really?_ ”

“ _Jup. I told them we had a date yesterday, so you’re warned. Don’t give them any details; they will scream in your face_.”

“ _Can’t hear it anyway_ ”, Louis laughed, but Harry could see it hurt him, saying that. He wrapped his arms around the older boy in a surprise hug and Louis easily accepted the warm, muscular arms around him. “ _You’re soft_ ”, he sighed when they pulled back.

“ _Am I now?_ ” Louis nodded. “ _Well, you’re adorable_.” The cerulean-eyed boy was about to protest, but Harry distracted him by pressing his lips to Louis’. They kissed for a few minutes before Gemma called what on Earth they were doing that took them so long. Harry pulled back and Louis pouted. “ _Do you like kissing me?_ ” Harry asked cheekily and Louis nodded once more.

“ _You can distract me like that more often_ ”, Louis giggled. Harry intertwined his fingers with Louis’ and pulled him inside.

“ _Come on, I bet Gemma is about to slap a bitch because I’m taking so long to invite you in._ ” Harry closed the door behind them and lead Louis to the living room.

“Honestly Harry, what took you so long?” Gemma sighed irritated.

“I was inviting Louis in!” Harry protested. His sister gave him a meaningful look. “And maybe I kissed him, who knows?  _Lou, this is my sister Gemma._ Gemma, this is Louis.”

Louis simply waved at Gemma and Gemma smiled at him. Harry squeezed Louis’ hip and he slowly stepped forwards, showing off his good manners by kissing her on both cheeks. Gemma giggled and winked at Harry.  _Mine_ , he mouthed back. Gemma gave him another not-so-subtle wink.

“Hazza, could you tell Louis- Never mind, I’ll be right back.” And she ran out of the room. Harry heard her footsteps on the stairs.

“What is she doing?” Anne asked.

Harry shrugged. “Dunno.  _Lou, this is my Mum, Anne._ Mum, this is Lou.”

Anne smiled widely. “It’s nice to meet you, Louis”, she said slowly, so Louis could lip-read what she said. Louis waved and kissed her on both cheeks as well. Gemma barged into the room with a smug smile and a whiteboard, which she showed to Louis.

_So, are you dating my brother?_

Harry saw Louis beam before taking the marker from her and writing down an answer.

_Not yet :)_

_That’s adorable!_  was Gemma’s reply.

Louis beamed (and blushed) again and he squeezed Harry’s hand. “ _I like your family. They’re nice._ ” Harry only kissed Louis shortly in reply.

“Mum, can Louis stay for dinner?”

 Anne nodded. “That’s okay. We’re having pasta with tomato sauce today.”

“ _Lou, do you want to stay for dinner? We’re having pasta today._ ”

Louis nodded. “ _I like pasta. Is that okay with your Mum?_ ”

“ _Yeah. Come on, let’s go upstairs._ ” He squeezed Louis’ hand and lead him into the hall. Suddenly, he lifted Louis up in his arms and carried him up the stairs. Louis softly beat Harry’s chest with his small fists, but it had no effect at all.

“ _What was that for?_ ” Louis asked once Harry had dropped him onto his bed.

Harry shrugged. “ _Just because I can and I like carrying you. You’re small._ ”

“ _Am not!_ ” Louis protested. Harry grinned mischievously before rolling on top of the older boy and looking down at him, ocean coloured eyes staring back dreamily.

“I” Harry said, planting a kiss on Louis’ lips, “love you.” He knew Louis had understood him as he blushed furiously. “ _Do you want to be my boyfriend?_ ” The smile slipped off Louis’ face and Harry wondered whether or not he had moved too fast.

“ _You can’t be serious_ ”, Louis said, looking away.

Harry made Louis face him again and he felt his face go fond at the sight underneath him. Louis was just so beautiful and pretty. How could someone not see that? “ _I am serious, Lou. I love you and I want to protect you at all times. And most of all, I want to call you my boyfriend. And I want to make sure you don’t forget it’s not just you being mine, it’s also me being yours._ ”

The smile Harry loved so much appeared once again as Louis nodded. “ _I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine. So yes, Hazza, I’ll be your boyfriend. On one condition though._ ”

“ _Anything_ ”, Harry whispered.

“ _You’re going to have to buy me chocolate on Valentine’s day._ ”

“ _That’s a deal_ ”, Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I've got test week tomorrow. :(


	8. Chapter 8

**_Words – VII_ **

Harry was pretty sure he’d never felt as such a lovesick fool as he did today. He had a perfect boyfriend. What else could you ask for? Gemma had teased him endlessly when they had come down for dinner holding hands and both blushing like mad. But he didn’t mind. He was glad she accepted Louis for who he was. Anne had just smiled at the two of them, winking at Harry occasionally when she caught him staring at Louis with a dazed smile on his face.

Actually, Harry was pretty sure he was a lovesick fool.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he must have been staring out the window with a dazed smile. The things Louis did to him…. And he didn’t even know it.

“Haz, you okay?” Niall whispered, nudging him in the arm.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Harry answered, quickly starting to copy the notes on the board for Louis. Liam, Niall and Zayn had this deal where they all copied notes for Louis with a few subjects. After Harry joined their little group, they had divided the subjects again so Harry also copied notes for Louis.

“Thinking about Lou, weren’t you?”

“Mr Horan, please pay attention”, the female teacher snapped, but her eyes were twinkling. Harry liked Ms Lynch. She could keep the class under control easily, but she wasn’t too strict. Her lessons were fun, but also educational. Niall knew she had a soft spot for him, so he just winked at her whenever she told him to pay attention. Sometimes she scolded him in Irish or gave him an extra assignment, which usually consisted of writing an essay on Ireland, since she taught geography.

Niall didn’t mind too much. Harry didn’t like geography, but it got a lot better when Ms Lynch taught it. Unlike Mr Johnson and most of the teachers, Ms Lynch made sure to include Louis and treat him like she would treat any other student.

“Yes, Ms Lynch”, Niall called out, before turning his attention back to Harry. “Well?”

“Fine, I was thinking about Lou. But he’s my boyfriend, so I’m allowed to do that”, Harry whispered back. “And be quiet or I won’t be able to finish copying the notes.”

“Boyfriend?” Niall squealed and he bounced on his seat. Ms Lynch gave him a look and he sat down quickly. “Boyfriend?” he whispered.

“Yes Ni, boyfriend. You heard it correctly. Now be quiet before Ms Lynch gives me an extra assignment. I want to spend time with Lou after school.”

“When did he become your boyfriend?” Niall didn’t even bother whispering and Ms Lynch turned around.

“Something you’d like to share with us, Mr Horan?”

“No, Ms Lynch, everything’s perfect.”

“Then I’m sure you can answer my question with no difficulties.”

Harry had trouble keeping his laughter under control when Niall’s eyes went wide. “Question, Ms Lynch?”

“Yes, Mr Horan, the one I just asked the class.”

“No idea.”

She smiled. “I figured. Now, please pay attention and save the talks about Mr Styles’ love life for after class. Mr Tomlinson, the answer please?” Zayn translated her question to Louis and he wrote his answer down on a piece of paper, handing it to her. She gave him the thumbs up and he smiled.

The bell rang and Harry packed his stuff, overhearing the conversation between Ms Lynch and Kelsey Grey, some popular girl with too much make-up and a bunch of giggling, annoying friends.

“Ms Grey, I was wondering what’s causing your grades to drop spectacularly”, Ms Lynch said.

“I have no idea, Miss! My grades used to be so good”, Kelsey said in a high pitched voice, pouting. Harry rolled his eyes and took the notes for Louis from his desk, starting to leave the room.

“You might need a tutor”, Ms Lynch said thoughtfully.

“Oh, but Harry doesn’t mind tutoring me, do you?” Kelsey smiled, looping her arm through Harry’s like they had been best friends for years. He suddenly understood she had been flunking geography on purpose.

“Mr Styles?”

“No, I don’t mind”, Harry said and right after that he could smack himself in the face, because he _did_ mind. He knew she was going to hit on him and he had a boyfriend. A perfect one he loved to death.

“Great, that’s taken care of, then! Have a nice weekend, Ms Lynch. Harry, are you free this afternoon? Good, four o’clock at mine. I’ll text you my address.” She had taken his phone and added her number within the blink of an eye, calling her own phone so she had his number as well.

“Kelsey, I’m not free this afternoon”, Harry said calmly. No way was she going to take up his spare time he’d planned to spend with Louis. She pouted and he noticed the amount of mascara on her eyelashes. Some girls should really understand that looking like you cut off spiders’ legs and put them on your eyes is _not_ attractive.

“Fine, I’ll text you when I’m free. There’s a test next week, right? So I’ll see you before that.” She gave him a smile and he noticed she had put her foundation on in at least three layers. Jesus Christ. She kind of looked like a carrot, or something else that’s orange. “Bye!” Kelsey waved and left.

“She can be quite persuasive”, Ms Lynch said. “Don’t feel required to tutor her; I can easily find someone else.”

Harry nodded. “Definitely. And it’s okay, I don’t mind. Have a nice weekend, Ms Lynch.”

“You too, Mr Styles.” And Harry left the classroom.

Louis was waiting outside, a very worried look on his face. “ _I just saw that Kelsey girl coming outside. Did she do anything?_ ”

Harry shook his head. “ _No, she only said I could tutor her in geography, proceeded to enter her number in my phone and tried to hit on me._ ”

Louis was in front of him in an instant, hauling him in by his neck and kissing him possessively. _“Mine_ ”, he said when he pulled away.

“ _Yours”_ , Harry agreed, kissing his hair. “ _Where are the boys_?”

“ _On their way to Starbucks. I wanted to wait for you_.” Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and started pulling him to the front doors. “ _Come on, they said they’d order for us so if we’re quick, it might still be warm when we arrive._ ” He gave Harry a lopsided smile and the two of them walked to Starbucks.

The doorbell tingled as Harry held the door open for Louis. They spotted Zayn at the counter, obviously flirting with Perrie and Liam was staring with heart eyes at the other girl behind the counter. Harry hadn’t seen her before; usually it was Anna, the one who had a crush on Niall. The crush was mutual, by the way and Niall looked disappointed Anna wasn’t working today.

“Hey Li, who’s the girl you’re staring at?”

Liam’s head snapped in Harry’s direction and he turned beet red. “Keep it down!”

Harry shrugged. “Alright, I’ll just go and ask then. _Lou, what do you want_?”

“ _Just a strawberry Frappuccino please_ ”, Louis answered and he sat down next to Liam, eyebrows raised as if asking him who he had been staring at.

Harry approached the counter and clapped Zayn on his shoulder. “You’re not bothering Perrie, are you, mate?”

“Nah, he’s not”, Perrie chuckled as Zayn glared at him. “What can I get you?”

“A strawberry Frappuccino and a lemon muffin”, Harry said. He wasn’t thirsty. Perrie passed the order on to the girl Liam was crushing on and when she turned around, Harry understood why Liam liked her.

She had brown curly hair, a pretty smile and nice eyes. Precisely Liam’s type.

“Hey Perrie, isn’t Anna working today?”

“No, she’s not. Niall looked disappointed”, she laughed. “By the way, this is Danielle, Dani for short. It’s her first day.”

“Liam likes her”, Harry stage-whispered.

“I do not!” Liam protested from their table but Harry could hear from his voice he was as red as a tomato right now.

“He does.”

“I hate you, Harry.”

Danielle laughed and handed Harry his order. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, and Liam does like you.”

“Fuck you too”, Liam groaned.

“I know you love me, babe. _Here’s your Frappuccino, Lou._ ”

“ _Liam likes the new girl, doesn’t he?_ ”

“ _He so does_ ” Harry chuckled, moving his chair closer to Louis’. Hey, he was allowed to do that now they were boyfriends! He pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek and started munching on his muffin. Niall stole a piece and Harry glared at him. “That’s mine.”

“You are learning, my friend. Very good”, Niall smiled and Harry just gave him a weird look.

“ _Lou, I think we need to set these lads up with the girls. I mean, Zayn clearly likes Perrie, Niall has a crush on Anna and Liam is silently making heart eyes at Danielle._ ”

Louis’ eyes started twinkling and Harry knew he was in. “ _We should so do that. I’ve got an idea. You’ve got your driver’s license, right?_ ” And when Harry nodded, he continued. “ _When the boys leave, we should invite the girls, including Anna, to come with us to the zoo tomorrow. I’ll rent a van and you drive. We pick up the girls and once the lads see them, they won’t protest as much._ ”

“ _Lou, that’s a brilliant plan. I’m in. Now we just have to invite the girls._ ”

“ _What mischief are the two of you up to this time?_ ” Liam asked suspiciously.

“ _Nothing, absolutely nothing!_ ” Louis said, eyes wide and innocent. “ _Don’t you all have studying to do?_ ”

“ _Trying to get us out of here, are you, Tommo?_ ” Niall laughed.

Louis nodded. “ _Hm hm, definitely. I need some alone time with my Hazza._ ” He winked and Niall wrinkled his nose.

“ _That’s definitely too much information. Thanks for the mental images, really._ _I’ll see you guys on Monday._ ”

Quick after that, Liam and Zayn left as well.

“ _So far, that was a good beginning of our plan_ ”, Louis chuckled. Harry looked at him with a fond look on his face. “ _What?_ ”

“ _You’re so adorable_.”

Louis blushed. “ _No, I’m not. Come on, let’s go ask Perrie and Danielle if they’re in._ ” The two boys approached the counter and Perrie looked at them expectantly.

“You two are so up to something. Spit it out.”

“We were wondering if you, Anna and Danielle would like to come to the zoo with us tomorrow. Louis and I are kind of setting you up on a date because it would take Liam and Niall forever to make a move.”

“I’m in”, Danielle laughed. “What time tomorrow?”

“Ten o’clock. We’ll pick you guys up first.” He felt a small hand slide into his and he kissed the top of Louis’ hair.

“I’m in”, Perrie grinned. “Zayn’s face is gonna be brilliant when he sees us. Here’s my number.” Harry called her phone to make sure she had his as well. “I’ll text you our addresses and I’ll ask Anna too. Thanks guys, and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow”, Danielle smiled. They both waved at Louis and Louis did a cute little giggle before waving back.

Honestly, adorable boys like Louis shouldn’t be allowed to giggle. Harry said bye and they left the Starbucks. “ _Mine_ ”, he said once they were outside and Louis smiled, eyes crinkling.

“ _Yours_ ”, he agreed.

Harry leaned down and kissed him lovingly. “ _I’ll bring you home like a good boyfriend does. Hop in.”_

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter, but an important one (◠‿◠✿)


	9. Chapter 9

  **Words – VIII**

Today was the zoo date! Harry was really looking forward to spending his Saturday with Louis. And the lads, of course, but that was just a minor plus. They’d probably be off with the girls in no time, knowing Harry wanted to spend time with Louis.

Harry sighed and slowly got out of bed. He’d have to pick up the van Louis rented first. He took a quick shower and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a white button up, leaving the two top buttons open. He attempted to tame his curls and failed, before deciding to just leave it and he went downstairs.

“Good morning”, Anne greeted her son. “Do you want some cereal?”

“Good morning Mum. Yes please. You know we’re going to the zoo, right?”

Anne smiled. “Of course I do. How could I have missed that when you came home so happy and giddy because you were going on a zoo date with Louis?”

Harry blushed. “I wasn’t that giddy….”

“’F course you weren’t”, Gemma laughed.

“Shut up, Gem.” He pouted and took the spoon from his cereal, stuffing his face with milk and Weetabix.

“Harry, manners”, Anne scolded him.

“Yes Harold, manners”, Gemma teased, winking at him and leaving the kitchen with a granola bar in her hand.

“Where are you going, Gem?” Anne called after her daughter.

“Swimming pool with friends”, was her answer.

“Okay, but be home at six for dinner.”

“Sure thing Mum, bye! Have fun at the zoo, Haz!”

Even though the two siblings were always teasing and messing with each other, Harry knew he loved his sister. He didn’t know what he would do without her. She was there for him when he had a massive freak out about his sexuality, promising him everything would be alright and that he would find a lovely boyfriend one day. When he wasn’t such a loser anymore, she had added teasingly. Harry knew Gemma loved him unconditionally, no matter how many times she’d call him a loser or a no-lifer.

“What time will you be home, Harry?”

“I think about eight o’clock? I want to take Louis out for dinner.”

Anne nodded. “That’s okay. Have fun and be a gentleman to Louis.”

“I always am, Mum.”

“That’s my boy”, she laughed.

Harry kissed her cheek and grabbed his phone and wallet. He would walk to the garage where he’d pick up the van. “Bye Mum! I’ll see you tonight!”

“Bye honey, have fun!” Harry closed the door behind him and started the walk towards the garage. It wasn’t that far away from his house and it only took him five minutes. He quickly picked up the van (thank God Jay had rented the van on Harry’s name) and drove to Louis’. He honked and Lottie opened the door, waving at him.

“Louis will be down in a sec!” she called when Harry rolled down the window.

“Alright, thanks Lottie!” he called back. She waved again and went back inside, probably telling Louis Harry was waiting for him. Not too long after, Louis exited the house and slipped into the car, a shy smile on his face.

“ _Hi Haz_ ”, he said, buckling up.

“ _Hi sweetheart, how are you?_ ” Harry asked, hand squeezing Louis’ as he started the engine.

“ _Better now I’ve seen you_.”

“ _Cheesy_ ”, Harry replied, pulling out his phone and reading Perrie’s text message with all three of their addresses in it. “ _We’re picking up Anna first, followed by Danielle and Perrie last._ ” Louis nodded and Harry drove off. Luckily Doncaster wasn’t too big, so he found Anna’s place pretty easily. He honked and she came running outside, red hair flying around and hitting her in the face as she slammed the door behind her.

“Hi Harry, Louis”, she greeted, climbing into the middle seats and waving at Louis, who waved back. “Who are we picking up next?”

“Danielle and Perrie last, before we go pick up the guys. Hopefully they’re home.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Anna asked, confused.

“Because this was a surprise”, Harry chuckled.

Her eyes widened comically. “Really?” Harry nodded. “Well, I do hope they’re home, yeah. And otherwise it’s just a nice date for you and Lou, huh?” She cackled when Harry blushed furiously. “Got ya.”

After Harry had picked up Danielle and Perrie too (the car was now filled with girly chatter about nail polish and curling irons) he decided to pick Niall up first. He knew the Irish boy should be home because he didn’t really have a social life. All he did in his spare time was playing FIFA and eating.

“Anna, I suggest you get out of the car and ring the doorbell. Bet his eyes will roll out of his head when he sees you”, Harry laughed.

“Definitely”, Anna chuckled. Harry parked the car and she jumped out, Harry immediately turning to Louis.

“ _You okay?_ ”

Louis nodded. “ _Yeah, I just don’t like it that I can’t talk to you when you’re driving_ ”, he said sadly.

Harry smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you”, he whispered. He knew Louis wouldn’t hear him, but he understood anyway.

Louis pressed a small kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and smiled shyly. “ _I like you. You’re cheesy and cute and all giggly when I kiss you_ ”, he said.

Harry beamed at him. “ _I love you more._ ”

“ _Cheesy_ ”, Louis commented.

“ _I am so cheesy and you love it_.”

“ _Every second of it_.  _Won’t deny that.”_

“Harry, you wanker! You planned this, didn’t you?” Niall yelled, opening the door of the car.

Harry barked out a laugh. “Louis planned this, actually. It was his idea.” He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand lightly and Niall glared at Louis.

“ _That’s not funny, Lou, sending a mad red-haired girl at me to scream at me we’re going to the zoo_.”

“ _Oh, but it definitely is funny_ ”, Louis laughed. “ _The look on your face was totally worth it._ ”

“ _You meanie. Harry, drive. We have to give Liam and Zayn a heart attack as well, it’s only fair._ ” Harry kissed Louis once more and started the drive towards Liam’s. It didn’t surprise anyone he was as red as a tomato once he found out Harry and Louis had set him and Danielle up on a zoo date. Zayn took it pretty well; at least he didn’t yell at Harry.

“Are we ready to go now?” Anna asked once Zayn was seated in the very back with Perrie on his lap and Liam and Danielle next to him.

Harry nodded. “We’re all set. We should be at the zoo in about an hour. No yelling in my ears and no discussions about which radio channel I put on; you’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Yes sir”, Anna laughed and Harry took off, glancing over at Louis every now and then. He seemed very deep in thought, staring out the window with his eyes glazed over.

Harry was worried about his boyfriend. He never knew exactly what was going on in Louis’ head. He could be happy, but he could also be immensely sad and trying not to show it; something he had become very good at. But Harry could mostly see through the I’m-so-happy-and-absolutely-fine act. He knew when Louis needed a hug or a kiss or some reassuring words. But sometimes he couldn’t get to Louis. He’d block him out completely, just staring off into nothing and refusing to talk to anyone. Harry never knew what he was thinking of when he was in a mood like that. He wish he did though.

It was pretty silent in the car, save for Zayn and Perrie whispering to each other and the tinny sound of music coming from the earphones Niall and Anna were sharing. Liam and Danielle were on their phones and Harry guessed they were texting each other because every time Danielle hit send on her phone, Liam’s buzzed and vice versa. He did have some strange friends….

The car ride went by slowly. Louis never stopped staring out the window and Harry squeezed his hand every now and then. The only respond he got was a slight squeeze back and he hoped Louis hadn’t changed his mind about the whole dating thing.

**× × ×**

“We’re here”, Harry announced, parking the van and unbuckling his seatbelt. Louis looked up when the van had stopped and he noticed everyone getting out. “ _Are you coming, babe? Or do you want to stay in the van?_ ” Harry asked softly.

Louis shook his head. “ _Of course I’m coming, this was my idea_.” A small smile followed and he got out of the van. He intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and the two boys followed the others to the entrance of the zoo.

“I think it’s best if we all just pay our own tickets because I don’t have enough to pay for eight people”, Perrie said. The others agreed and they all bought their tickets. The girl in the booth was very patient when Harry had a discussion with Louis over who would pay their tickets. Harry won and Louis pouted at him as he had to let his boyfriend pay for their tickets.

“ _Sorry babe, but I just have to spoil my boyfriend, don’t I?_ ”

“ _No, you don’t_ ”, Louis laughed.

Harry was glad to see him smile again and he kissed his nose. “ _Come on, let’s go. The others are all off already. What do you want to see first?_ ”

“ _Can we go to the giraffes? I love giraffes_ ”, Louis exclaimed, hands moving fast and an excited smile on his face.

Harry nodded. “ _Of course, let’s go then, shall we?_ ”

Louis grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the map of the zoo. “ _Do you see the giraffes anywhere on here? Or shall we just walk the route?_   _I want to see the other animals too._ ”

Harry agreed with him mindlessly, happy to see Louis smile and all excited about the animals at the zoo. It was like watching a toddler running around and talking about everything and nothing, just excited to see the lions and the elephants and the monkeys. It was truly endearing.

“ _Haz, are you coming or what?_ ” Louis was tapping his foot impatiently and Harry had to supress a very manly giggle at how cute his boyfriend looked.

“ _I don’t think the animals will run away if we don’t visit them within three minutes, sweetheart_ ”, he smiled.

Louis huffed. “ _Of course they’ll run away. I wouldn’t want to be locked up in a zoo either._ ”

“ _Come on babe, let’s go then. Which animals are first on the route?_ ”

“ _Monkeys. They’re awesome._ ” Harry followed Louis quickly when he almost ran to the monkeys. He watched them with twinkling eyes when they jumped from side to side and from tree to tree. “ _I’d love to be a monkey. Everyone likes them and they have so much energy_ ”, the older boy said dreamily. Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his head.

He felt his phone buzz against his leg and he fished it out, expecting Niall to text him to ask where they’d meet for lunch. But it wasn’t Niall. It was Kelsey and Harry sighed deeply. Trust her to spoil the good mood he was in.

               **From: Kelsey babe xoxo –**  
 **Heeyy baby, can u tutor me 2day? xxxxxxxxxxx Kels**

Oh wow, she had set her contact name as ‘Kelsey babe xoxo’? Really, what was her problem? And a shitload of kisses at the end? Please, no.

He considered deleting the text but he knew she’d just keep on texting him until he replied.

“ _Who is it?_ ” Louis asked curiously. Harry sighed and showed the text to Louis, whose facial expression changed into something that could resemble jealousy and sadness mingled into one. “ _You should reply to her_.” And he turned back to watch the monkeys show off now they knew they had an audience. Harry kissed Louis’ head and he knew he really shouldn’t reply. He did anyway.

                 **To: Kelsey babe xoxo –**  
 **Not today.**

The moment he pressed send he knew she wasn’t going to let this go. And yes, ten seconds later he got a reply.

              **From: Kelsey babe xoxo –**  
 **The nxt test is on Friday & I need a good grade :( xxxxxxxxxxxxx Kels**

Someone please slap her in the face.

               **To: Kelsey babe xoxo –**  
 **I’ll tutor you on Monday after school. Now stop texting me.**

And he switched his phone off, knowing Louis had his with him as well.

“ _Babe, I’m sorry about that, okay? It’s just that I promised to tutor her and you know I don’t back out of promises._ ”

Louis nodded, but his eyes were sad. “ _I know, but I don’t think she should bother you when we’re out together._ ”

“ _She shouldn’t_ ”, Harry agreed. “ _Piggy back to the giraffes?_ ”

Louis shook his head. “ _To the elephants. The giraffes are at the end of the route; the elephants are next_.” Harry realized that he was right when he heard an elephant trumpeting not too far away. He crouched down a little and Louis hopped onto his back, ruffling his hair and laughing breathlessly into Harry’s neck.

**× × ×**

At lunch, they all sat together, Niall talking to Louis about the monkeys and the polar bears and how the polar bears were much cooler than the elephants and they were discussing animatedly.

“Liam, do you think I made the right decision, tutoring Kelsey?” Harry asked the older boy.

Liam looked thoughtfully. “It was nice of you, of course, to do that since you didn’t have to. But it terrifies Louis; seeing you with a pretty girl like her. He’s scared you’re going to leave him for her and he’ll only say I said so.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “She’s not pretty and I wouldn’t ever leave my Boo for her. But I’m quite sure I can’t convince him of that, can I?”

Liam shook his head slowly. “You can’t. He’s been hurt too many times. But I must say, you’re doing a fair job recently. He’s grown to love you, whether he will admit it or not.”

“ _What are you two talking about?_ ” Louis asked curiously, moving over to Harry’s lap and stealing a piece of his cheese sandwich.

“ _Hey, that’s my sandwich!_ ” Harry protested but Louis only laughed and patted his hair. “ _And we were talking about how much I love you_.” His words had the desired effect; Louis blushed furiously and Harry cackled.

“ _You’re a mean curly boy_ ”, Louis pouted.

“ _A mean curly boy who loves you_ ”, Harry pointed out and Louis blushed even more, picking at his own sandwich to try and hide his red cheeks. Harry lifted his face with his index finger and whispered “I love you” even though Louis wouldn’t hear it. Louis merely kissed his lips in reply.

Altogether, it was a fairly successful date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long chapter c: 
> 
> Drama coming up!


	10. Chapter 10

  **Words – IX**

Harry really wasn’t looking forward to today. In fact, he considered calling in sick because he didn’t want to be near Kelsey for longer than a minute. But he knew he’d only feel guilty if he broke a promise. So he got out of bed reluctantly and got dressed, not bothering to choose something nice because it was only Kelsey.

 _But you’ll get to see Louis as well today_ , a little voice whispered.

“Harry, hurry up! It’s already late!” Gemma called from downstairs.

“I’m sick”, Harry complained. 

“No, you’re not, you just don’t want to go to school. That’s something completely different”, she yelled. “Now get down before I will come and get you myself. By your hair.”

Harry sighed deeply and grabbed his bag before trotting down the stairs. “I’m done, no need to get your knickers in a twist.”

Gemma glared at him. “I was about to offer to drive you to school but now you can just walk.”

“Gem, did you forget I have my driver’s license?”

“Damn”, she muttered, “thought I was annoying you.”

“You’re always annoying me, sis.”

“Good, life goal accomplished. Now go to school. I made you toast to eat in the car, you can thank me later.”

“Thanks Gem, you’re a doll”, Harry called, grabbing the toast from his sister’s hands and running out the door with his bag on his shoulder. Hopefully he’d make it to school in time, because Mr Johnson would not be amused if he was late. And he had to talk to Louis before class started.

Stuffing his face with the delicious toast Gemma made, he drove to school in a hurry, impatiently tapping his fingers on the wheel whenever he had to wait for a red light. His phone buzzed and he groaned in frustration.

**From: Lou –  
Hazza, where are you? Class is about to start xxxxxxx**

Harry knew he couldn’t reply when he was driving so he just hoped the lads would cover for him. But if he got detention, it wouldn’t be the first time. Johnson wasn’t particularly fond of him and vice versa. He parked his car and sprinted up the stairs to Johnson’s classroom.

“Mr Styles, how nice of you to join us”, Mr Johnson said with a threatening smile. “And why exactly do you feel like you are allowed to come into class late?”

“I fell back asleep after my alarm rang”, Harry said calmly. He was not going to get pissed today. Louis waved at him hesitantly and he gave his boyfriend a small smile, afraid Mr Johnson would take this out on Louis.

“Well Mr Styles, that’s detention for you this afternoon.”

“He can’t, Mr Johnson”, Kelsey piped up.

“And why is that, Ms Grey?”

“He’s tutoring me in geography this afternoon after school.”

Harry was debating if throwing himself out the window would help. It was either tutoring Kelsey in geography or listen to Johnson droning on about how Louis had no future.

“Is that true, Mr Styles?”

He’d choose tutoring anytime.

“Yes, Mr Johnson”, Harry said, mentally making a note to at least try his best when explaining geography to Kelsey.

“Very well. It seems like today’s your lucky day. Take a seat and don’t interrupt my lesson again”, Mr Johnson said, an annoyed look on his face. Harry knew he wasn’t amused because he’d gotten out of detention. Harry quickly sat down next to Louis and squeezed his hand softly.

The lesson passed quickly and Kelsey kept giving Harry glances as though she wanted him to thank her for getting out of detention. There was no way in hell Harry was going to thank her but at least he’d try his best when explaining geography. It’s the best he could do.

-

After school, Harry realized he could no longer avoid Kelsey and he sighed as he walked to Ms Lynch’s classroom.

“Hello Harry, why are you here after school?”

“I need to tutor Kelsey but I can’t find her so I figured she’d come here when she couldn’t find me”, Harry sighed.

Ms Lynch gave him a sympathetic look. “Maybe you’re too nice to people.”

“Probably. Oh shit, there she comes”, Harry muttered. He plastered on a fake smile when Kelsey entered the classroom with a beaming grin on her face. He was almost blinded by her abnormally white teeth (no doubt bleached) and she squeezed his arm flirtatiously.

“We’re ready to go, babe”, she said cheerfully.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah, you’re tutoring me at my place”, she smiled, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the classroom.

 _Good luck_ , Ms Lynch mouthed with a wink and Harry gave her a desperate look.  _Help_ , he mouthed back but she just laughed and waved.

-

Turns out Kelsey lives in a giant mansion and drives a Porsche. Great. She really is spoiled and clearly used to getting whatever the hell she wants. Which, at the moment, is Harry. Harry knew she wouldn’t back down anytime soon and he had just accepted it for now.

“So, you want something to drink?” she asked, dropping her car keys on one of the many small cabinets.

“No thanks, I think we should just start with geography.” The sooner they started, the sooner he was out of here.

Kelsey smiled. “Of course.” She showed him the kitchen (which was as big as Harry’s living room, bathroom and kitchen together) and they sat down.

Harry coughed awkwardly and got his geography books out. “Shall we start then?” When he looked up, he was greeted by the sight of Kelsey clearly pulling her shirt down so he could see her cleavage. Did she not understand he wasn’t into girls and obviously not impressed?

Apparently not.

“Oh Harry, you’re so gullible”, she purred, sitting down on the chair next to him and scooting closer. “I don’t need to be tutored, I just wanted some alone time with you.”

“I have a boyfriend”, Harry stuttered.

“I don’t care. If you just give me a chance, I can show you that I’m much better than him.”

_One word: gross._

“Look Kelsey, if I’m not here to tutor you, I’m just gonna go”, he stuttered, clumsily stuffing his books in his bag and trying to get up and out of his chair.

But Kelsey pushed him back down. “Oh no, baby, I know you like me. I saw you ogle me in class a few days ago and I saved you from detention with Johnson”, she purred. And then everything happened really fast. In an instant, her lips were on his and she had situated herself in his lap. Frozen in shock, it took Harry a few seconds to push her away, but once he did she almost fell to the floor.

“Don’t ever come near me again”, he spat, wiping his mouth and slinging his bag over his shoulder with so much force he almost hit a vase. Harry stormed out the door and got into his car. He was almost steaming with anger. How could she do that? Especially when she knew he had a boyfriend?

-

That night, he had trouble sleeping. The guilt was eating at him and he knew he had to tell Louis. Tomorrow. Because he couldn’t lie to the beautiful boy. Louis deserved so much more than a relationship filled with lies.

Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, he fell into a sleep filled with nightmares of Louis running out on him and crying.

-

The next day at school was hell. Everyone was staring at him and whispering things when he walked by. Harry hated it, hated every single one of them, but mostly Kelsey for starting this.

“Hey Harry”, Kelsey purred and he had to restrain from smacking the smile of her face. He ignored her and continued to his first class of the day; geography. How ironic.

“How did it go?” Ms Lynch asked.

Harry grumbled something that probably wasn’t even English but Ms Lynch understood and gave him a sympathetic smile. “She made a move on you, I take it?”

“More than just a move.” He sank down in his seat and tried to ignore the looks that were sent his way, most of them from Kelsey’s friends, which (unfortunately) she had a lot of.

“ _Haz, what’s wrong? Why is everyone looking at us?_ ” Louis asked.

Harry’s heart broke when he saw Louis’ face. He knew he’d have to tell him. But not now. After class. “ _They’re staring at me, sweetheart. Just ignore them. I’ll explain after class_.”

Louis nodded. “ _How did the tutoring go_?” Harry merely cringed at his boyfriend’s question.

Class went by horrifically slow and Harry feared the moment he’d have to tell Louis or face Kelsey. And then, finally, the bell rang. Everyone got up and Harry did too.

“Harry, can I talk to you?” It was Kelsey, batting her eyelashes at him.

He sighed deeply. “Sure….  _Go on without me, Kelsey has something to ask about geography_.” Louis gave him a suspicious look before smiling and leaving with Niall with one last glance back.

“I know you liked it”, she said, “and don’t deny it. All my friends can tell you like me.” And yet again she kissed him. It wasn’t the sound of the door slamming that startled him. It was the pained cry that sounded and he looked up after pushing Kelsey away.

Louis.

It was Louis who had made the sound and it was the worst thing Harry had ever heard in his life. He knew Louis had seen everything and he also knew he had hurt, if not broken, the beautiful boy he never deserved.

Louis raised his hands and for a moment, Harry feared he was going to hit him, but instead he signed “ _We’re done._ ”

And before Harry had the time to explain or stop him, he ran out, tears streaming down his face and not seeing where he was going.

Louis knew he’d been right all along. Harry didn’t love him, didn’t even care about him and had given up on him. He couldn’t blame him. He’d choose Kelsey over himself anytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might rearrange the planning and make this 22 parts instead of 18. Not sure yet. Also, I'm doing character asks on Wattpad, so I might post them here as well; I think it'll give you a bit of an inside look to Lou's mind.
> 
> DRAMAAAA (◕‿◕✿)


	11. ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒ- ａｓｋｓ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are just character asks. Not required to read and not an actual update. I suggest reading it, however, because it might just answer some of the questions you had whilst reading :)

**Words – character asks.**  
 _(Q = Quotev, W = Wattpad, A = ao3) (Marlou = author/me :D)_  
 ** _Keep in mind that the boys (Liam, Niall and Zayn) don’t know about Kelsey and Harry kissing and the lovers’ break up yet!_**  
 ** _-_**  
 **(W – Veronibell) For the author: do you plan what you are going to do each chapter or just go with the flow?**  
 ** _Marlou;_** _I have everything planned out because I know I’ll just stop writing if I’m out of ideas, which happens when I don’t make a planning._  
   
 **(W – Veronibell) For Harry and Louis: based on that what do you think, do you like having everything planned for you?**  
 ** _Harry;_** _I guess it’s okay, as long as Louis forgiving me is in the planning. Oh and by the way, Marlou, I didn’t like the fact you let that piece of shit kiss me._  
 ** _Louis;_** _Nah, I don’t really like having everything planned out because that means Marlou had this planned all along. Or do you just like seeing me get hurt?_  
 ** _(Marlou;_** _I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just like drama!)_  
   
 **(W – Veronibell) For Louis: what was going through your head when you saw Harry kissing (being kissed by) Kelsey?**  
 ** _Louis_** _; A lot of hurt and possibly anger. I knew something like this would happen all along, I just hoped he’d break up with me peacefully instead of him cheating on me. I felt worthless, but once again it was proven everyone will run out on me one day. I knew he’d hurt me, no matter how wonderful the promises were._  
   
 **(W – Veronibell) For Niall, Liam and Zayn: what goes through your heads when people pick on Lou? Do you ever feel helpless or useless in regard to this?**  
 ** _Niall;_** _I absolutely hate it and I just want to punch them in the face, but Li always holds me back. He thinks violence isn’t the solution. So yes, I feel pretty helpless sometimes. I know it hurts Lou more than he’d ever admit even if he can’t hear what they say. He understands what they mean, of course, he’s not stupid._  
 ** _Liam;_** _I sometimes have the urge to punch them too but I always restrain myself. I know Lou doesn’t want me getting suspended for defending him so mostly I just hug him or politely tell the people to sod off._  
 ** _Zayn;_** _Lou’s been our best friend for years and we’ve slowly seen him retreat into his shell throughout the years. He used to be happy and bubbly but now he’s mostly quiet and shy. I hate it that people have had such a great impact on his personality by all the bullying. I wish it was just accepted but it isn’t and probably never will. So I’ll join Ni and Li in saying I want to punch them in the face._  
   
 **(W – Veronibell) For Louis: Do you think you and Harry still have a chance? Do you think that there is more to the situation than appears?**  
 ** _Louis;_** _I don’t think we still have a chance after this. I just barely trusted him and he goes and throws it away already. I just wish he hadn’t been so sweet all the time because it gets harder and harder to let him go. And I don’t see why there should be more to the situation of Harry kissing Kelsey. I mean, she’s pretty and popular and he has all the right in the world to like her, doesn’t he? Okay, that’s a lie, she’s not that pretty. She’s still prettier than me though. And they can have a normal relationship._  
   
 **(W – HiAndOops) For Liam; how do you feel about Harry and Louis dating and Harry tutoring Kelsey?**  
 ** _Liam;_** _I’m so glad Lou has found Harry! Harry is perfect for him and he’s sweet and he might bring him out of his shell a little. I’m just worried if Louis will ever fully trust him. He’s been hurt so many times before and he’s so hesitant on letting anyone into his life. Me and the boys have been in his life for years and years but Harry’s new and that scares Louis. He doesn’t know what to expect. He wants to be able to love Harry but his disability (that’s a stupid word) is always at the front of his mind and he just doesn’t let himself be able to enjoy everything Harry gives him, whether it’s a gift or a date. And Harry tutoring Kelsey? It’s quite obvious what she wants and I don’t understand why he’s doing it anyway. This can only end badly._  
   
 **(W – Niall_Larry_Ziam) For Kelsey; you’re an arse hole. HARRY’S GAY, DIDN’T YOU KNOW THAT?!**  
 ** _Kelsey;_** _I knew he had a boyfriend but I figured he might be bi. Besides, why wouldn’t he like me? I have a lot of friends, a giant mansion, a Porsche…. If he marries me he gets part of that too!_  
   
 **(W – Niall_Larry_Ziam) For Harry; babe, run after him! Don’t let him go!  
 _Harry;_** _I was just really overwhelmed by the fact Kelsey kissed me...... Again! I hate that girl. But I will try everything I can to get Lou back. Or at least try to get him to listen to my explanation. But I won’t let him go. I love him too much and now I screwed it all up. It should’ve been obvious what she wanted and I walked right into her trap. Gem’s gonna kill me._  
   
 **(W – Niall_Larry_Ziam) Louis, come back! It was a mistake! Why are you running away? He loves you!**  
 ** _Louis;_** _*scoffs through tears* He clearly doesn’t love me if he goes around kissing Kelsey, does he? Didn’t seem like a mistake to me._  
   
 **(W – Niall_Larry_Ziam) Niall, I love you and I am coming to kidnap you, be ready, okay?**  
 ** _Niall;_** _Finally someone who loves me! But wait, is your name Anna? Because if it is you don’t even need to kidnap me, I’ll just come voluntarily. *winks*_  
   
 **(Q – Nicole the flower)** **Louis: WILL YOU EVER forgive Hazza?**  
 ** _Louis;_** _Maybe one day I might forgive him but I don’t forget. If he even cares. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t. Besides, I’m sure he doesn’t need me to forgive him. He’s got Kelsey now, doesn’t he?!_  
   
 **(Q – Nialler’s Snowflake) For Louis- why do you have trust issues?**  
 ** _Louis;_** _that’s quite a long story. Well actually, there are multiple stories to explain my trust issues. Let’s start with James. He was one of my best friends when I was twelve. I didn’t get picked on back then as much as I do now and James was new at school. I thought it’d be nice if me and the lads gave him a nice welcome so we invited him to sit with us at lunch. He seemed really nice and friendly at first even though he never learned sign language. We communicated through notes. Turns out he’d only been nice to me because he was dared to become friends with the deaf boy. After Niall found out he broke James’ nose and got suspended. James didn’t, because the principal thought fulfilling a dare wasn’t a good reason to suspend him. Next up was Tyler. He was a friend when I was fifteen. I had the biggest crush on him but it turned out he only needed to be my friend because he had to write an essay on deaf people. He even went as far as asking me out on a date when he knew I liked him! And now there’s Harry who cheated on me with some popular girl. People suck.  
_  
 **(W – NJHLWT) For everyone who bullies Lou; why would you try and hurt him? He’s just so cute and adorable and asdfghjkl!  
 _Marlou;_** _Since I haven’t named the bullies I’ll answer it for them. For some stupid, unknown reason, bullying is more socially acceptable than being different is. Different is not going with the flow and therefore ought to be sort out, in their opinion mostly by bullying. This is what happens to me, what happens to Lou in the story and what happens to a lot more people. And sadly, there is nothing we can do about it, no matter how hard we try. But I agree Lou’s cute (:  
_  
 **(A – PuzzlingApproach) Kelsey is a bitch, but I don’t exactly understand why Harry would choose to talk to her when the previous night he’d told her to stay away from him? I mean, it was pretty obvious what she’d do and he’d said for her to leave him alone.  
 _Harry;_** _I guess you’re right, I should’ve known she was going to kiss me again but I thought that maybe she wouldn’t do that in a classroom with a teacher. I hoped, even though I should’ve known better, that she was coming to apologize and to say it was all a huge mistake. God, I’ve been really stupid.  
_  
 **(Q – HisSoulHerHeart)** **For Kelsey: Why are you such a b*tch? It’s obvious Harry doesn't like you.  
 _Kelsey;_** _Ah, but here you’re wrong my dear. He does like me. He just has to admit it to himself and kiss me back. And I’m not a bitch. You just don’t like me but that doesn’t make me a bitch. ‘s not my fault Harry has a boyfriend when I know he likes me, is it?!  
_  
 **(Q – Pierce Veil Sirens) For Louis: How did you feel when you saw Harry and Kelsey kissing?**  
 _Louis;_ _Like Harry had ripped out my heart and stomped on it before throwing it back to me and riding off into the sunset with Kelsey. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. But then again, I should’ve expected this all along. Someone as perfect as Harry wasn’t going to last in my life anyway._  



	12. Chapter 12

**Words – X**

“See what you’ve done!” Harry screamed, pushing the girl away harshly. He didn’t care about the guys-don’t-hurt-girls rule anymore. She’s hurt him and Louis both so it was only fair.

Kelsey widened her eyes dramatically. “What have I done?” she pouted.

“You know what you have done!” Harry screamed, spit flying around accidentally. He had never been so angry in his life. He was just about to hit her when he felt a hand on his shoulder and for a second, he thought it might be Louis who had realized it had all been one big mistake. But it was Ms Lynch.

“Harry, you need to calm down before you hit her and get suspended. Ms Grey, get out of my classroom.” Kelsey grumbled something before walking out, no doubt to tell this new gossip to her friends.

Harry tried to start a sentence five times before he gave up and collapsed in a chair. “I fucked up, Ms Lynch. I promised Lou I wouldn’t hurt him, that I wouldn’t run out on him and I broke both promises.”

“As far as I’m concerned, Harry, you didn’t break the last promise. You didn’t run out on him”, Ms Lynch said thoughtfully.

“I did in his opinion. I cheated on him with that bitch, excuse my French, which means to him I didn’t want him anymore.”

Ms Lynch smiled. “He’s been hurt before, Harry. He’s reluctant about letting people into his life.”

Harry gave her a look. “You sound as though you’ve witnessed this before.”

Ms Lynch nodded. “I was there when Niall punched that first boy in the nose, effectively breaking it. I was also there when Zayn screamed at the second boy and Liam had to hold him back, otherwise that one would have ended up with a broken nose as well.”

Harry frowned. He couldn’t remember Louis telling him about specific people who had hurt him.

“They didn’t tell you?” Harry shook his head. “I’m sorry Harry, but it’s not my story to tell. I know you’re curious and angry but it’s not my place to tell you. Don’t go after him for now. He’s too hurt and angry.”

“Harry Styles!” a voice screamed in the hallway. Both of them looked up to see Zayn storming into the room. “I’m going to kill you”, he growled.

“No, you’re not”, Ms Lynch said calmly. She grabbed his arm and held him back from lunging at Harry and breaking his nose. For such a small woman she was quite the strong one.

“He deserves to get his nose broken”, Zayn yelled. “He hurt Louis!”

“I know he did, Zayn, but you need to calm down and listen to him.” Harry had expected Zayn to react like this. To lash out on him and try to break his nose (or additionally, his face). He knew Zayn wouldn’t listen, blinded by the rage that came with Harry hurting Louis immensely. Liam would probably be the same but he had no idea about Niall.

“What’s there to tell, huh? He snogged Kelsey, probably fucked her too and Louis saw it happen. And now that bitch’s gone and told everyone about what happened and how _the deaf boy_ was stupid for even thinking Harry was his. You’re lucky I didn’t punch your girlfriend in the face. I decided to come for you instead”, Zayn spat. He shook his arm out of Ms Lynch’s grip and straightened out his shirt.

“She’s not my girlfriend”, Harry whispered.

Zayn laughed humourlessly. “What’s she then? Friend with benefits? Fuck buddy?” Harry shook his head. “Whatever. You stay the fuck away from Lou or I will break your face and you’ll regret that you were ever born.”

Harry didn’t attempt to stop Zayn when he stormed out of the classroom. He knew Zayn would need some time to cool off.

“At least he didn’t break your nose”, Ms Lynch shrugged.

“Yeah”, Harry mumbled. So Kelsey had been telling everyone they were boyfriend and girlfriend now? And Louis suddenly was _the deaf boy_ and stupid? She’d regret ever saying that. Without noticing, Harry had gotten up from his chair and he was moving towards the door.

“Harry, where are you going?” Ms Lynch asked.

“Kelsey”, he growled before storming out of the classroom, much like Zayn did a few minutes earlier. He knew where to find Kelsey; she’d probably be surrounded by her equally annoying and giggly friends in the main hall. And yes, he was right. She was surrounded by giggling friends who all had their shirts too low and shorts too high.

“Kelsey, there he is!” one of them squealed.

“Hi babe”, Kelsey greeted him, batting her eyelashes.

“Don’t babe me”, Harry said lowly.

She put on her ‘what in the world happened’ face and widened her eyes. “What’s wrong, honey?”

“You are what’s wrong.” Her friends all gasped dramatically. “I had a boyfriend and you completely ruined everything!” His voice started rising in volume. More gasping sounded at the fact he said boyfriend. “Yes, you heard me. I had a _boyfriend_.”

“You can do much better than him, Harry”, Kelsey said, in a sickeningly sweet tone.

“I don’t fucking care. You stay the hell away from him and me. If you get closer than two meters to either of us I will rip your hair out. Am I clear?” When she nodded with wide eyes, Harry spun around on his heels and, pushing aside some of the girls, he stormed off, not knowing where to go.

“Harry!” Niall was following him out the building. “Mate, wait up. I need to talk to you.”

“Not now Niall”, Harry grumbled. He really wasn’t in the mood to have someone else kick his arse.

“Harry, wait.”

“No, Niall.”

“Harry Styles! You listen to me right now!” Harry finally turned around. Niall didn’t look mad, just a little irritated because Harry refused to listen to him initially. “We’re going to Starbucks and you’re going to tell me and Anna what exactly happened, from the day that bitch wanted you to tutor her to a few minutes ago. Come on.”

Harry had no other choice but to come with Niall and explain the story from his own side.

“Are you coming or what?” Niall called. Harry followed him to his car and Niall drove them to Starbucks.

“Shouldn’t we go to English?” Harry asked hesitantly. Niall threw him a look as he found a parking space on the streets. “No, okay, we shouldn’t. You’re right.”

The two of them entered Starbucks and Anna greeted them. “Same as usual?” she asked Niall.

He shook his head. “Not today, Anna. We’ve got something important to talk about.”

Anna shrugged. “Alright. Go ahead.”

“Young Harold here has walked straight into some bitch’s trap.”

“Who?”

“Kelsey Grey” Harry answered, spitting out the name as though it was something really gross (mind you, it was gross).

Anna groaned. “I know her. Don’t like her. What’s she done this time?”

“Gone and kissed me Lou walked in and saw it, broke up with me and ran off crying. Zayn tried to break my face.”

Anna snorted at that. “I don’t think that surprises anyone. Guess we need to figure out a plan to get Louis back, huh?”

“You’re not mad?”

“I think almost every guy has walked into Kelsey Grey’s trap before. Now it’s you and it’s just really unfortunate because Louis thinks you ran out on him. He loves you, you know. I can tell. I can see it by the way he looks at you, the heart eyes he sends your way when you’re not looking. And he’s scared, obviously.”

“Damn Anna, I think you know him better than me”, Niall joked.

“Oh, shut it you.”

-

Louis felt utterly, hopelessly heartbroken. Clearly Harry didn’t love him.

With the covers over his head and his face buried in his pillow, he replayed that terrible moment again and again in his head, like a broken record stuck on the same bit over and over.

Time after time he saw Harry kissing Kelsey, his familiar pink lips on hers. Every time it replayed, he felt another stab at his heart.

 _It was too good to be true anyway_ , a voice whispered.

Louis wanted to scream but he knew it was useless. He’d only scare his sisters because he couldn’t hear himself. A fresh wave of tears welled up at that. He knew that if he hadn’t been deaf, Harry might have actually liked him, not just pitied him.

Suddenly there was a hand, stroking his back through the covers and patting his head softly, indicating that whoever it was, wanted him to stop hiding under his covers and talk to him.

Reluctantly, he pulled the covers away and was greeted by Lottie’s familiar face. “ _What happened, Boo? I haven’t seen you like this since Tyler._ ”

As where normally the name would’ve brought on a lot of tears, this time it did nothing to Louis. He’d fallen for Harry more than he would care to admit. “ _Harry_ ”, he managed to sign.

Lottie kept a blank face. “ _What did he do?_ ”

Louis took a few moments to collect himself and sit up in bed. “ _He kissed Kelsey._ ”

“ _I’m going to murder him_ ”, Lottie said. “ _I’m going to break his face and limbs. He’ll regret this._ ”

“ _Lotts, you’re only fourteen. There’s no way you could possibly hurt him._ ”

“ _Try me_ ”, she mumbled threateningly.

“ _I’d rather not. Anyways, this was to be expected. How could he love someone like me in the first place? It was only pity_.”

Lottie knew it wasn’t only pity that had Harry caring for her brother in the first place, but she also knew it would only hurt more if she told Louis Harry did love him for who he was. “ _That’s his loss, isn’t it? He’s stupid for wanting some girl when he could have someone as wonderful as you._ ”

Louis scoffed. “ _Lotts, he’d be stupid choosing me over her. He will never have a normal life with me. Can we just drop it now? I want to be alone._ ”

The young girl knew it was pointless to argue with her brother and nodded. “ _I’ll bring you ice cream._ ”

Louis managed a small smile. “ _Thanks Lotts._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: wewillnotsurrender ♥


	13. Chapter 13

**Words – XI**

“You screwed up”, Gemma said.

“I know, Gemma, shut up”, Harry said grumpily. Zayn lashing out on him was bad enough as it is. He didn’t need his sister giving him shit as well.

“You really, really screwed up”, Gemma hummed.

“I know, okay?! Just shut up!” Harry yelled.

“Don’t you get the hint, little brother?” Gemma asked bemused.

“What hint?”

“You really are thicker than I thought you were”, she sighed. Harry gave her a look and he was at the point of throwing his bowl of cereal down her shirt. “If you love him, you’re supposed to let him know, for God’s sake!”

“And how exactly do you suggest I’m going to do that?”

“Well, there’s this wonderful device in your pocket. It’s called a phone. Text him.”

“What if he doesn’t read them?” Harry objected.

“He will. I’ve been through this and he will be looking at his phone, waiting for a sign from you to show you’ve not given up on him after all”, Gemma told him wisely.

“I haven’t”, Harry started protesting.

“But it seems to him like you have. Come on, Harry, look at this from his point of view. You kissed the bitch, he broke up with you and ran out. You didn’t come after him. You haven’t contacted him for a few days. You haven’t seen him since that day. For all he cares you’re just casually shagging the girl’s brains out!” Right after that she looked at the stairs suspiciously, as though it might go and tell Anne what she’d just said. “I know you aren’t”, she added after seeing her brother’s face, “but Louis doesn’t know that.”

“Gem, you are truly brilliant”, Harry breathed out. He stormed up the stairs and took out his phone, falling down on his bed and opening a new text message to Louis. It took him fifteen minutes to gather the courage he needed to send the message to Louis, the perfect boy whom he still loved.

**To: Lou –  
I love you and you’re perfect xxxxxxx**

Would it make him angry? Sad? Confused? Or would it make him a little happier, knowing Harry still cared? Harry wasn’t sure. In the time they’d dated, Louis wasn’t an easy person to read. Harry had gotten better at it, definitely, but sometimes he had the feeling he didn’t know Louis at all. Communicating was, indeed, a little harder for them, but it shouldn’t have been a problem.

Harry didn’t care that Louis was deaf. It wasn’t an issue for him. It was, however, an issue for Louis. He despised himself because of it and it broke Harry’s heart to see the other boy sad.

It broke Harry’s heart even more knowing he’d hurt the other boy, albeit not purposefully. Louis only deserved the best, someone who would love him and treasure him like he was the best thing on Earth. Which, to Harry, he was.

“Did you send him the text, Haz?” Gemma asked, leaning against the doorway.

Harry looked up from his phone and nodded. “Yeah. He probably won’t reply, but now he knows I still love him anyway. Thanks for the idea, Gem.”

“You should keep texting him. Not like ten in a minute, but one when he wakes up, one before he goes to bed…. Yeah?” Gemma suggested.

“Gem, you are a true genius”, Harry sighed. “Come here.” He patted the bed next to him and Gemma sat down.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Do you think I’m stupid because I genuinely wanted to help Kelsey?” Harry asked in a small voice.

Gemma wrapped her arms around her little brother. “No Haz, you’re not stupid. You’re just too sweet and you’re always trying to please everyone. You’ve got to realize you can’t, Harry. You can’t please everyone. Because by tutoring Kelsey, you hurt Louis, see? And if you’d spend more time with Louis, you’d hurt your other friends.”

Harry nodded. “I know but I just can’t say no sometimes.”

“That’s something you have to learn, Haz. And I think you learned something from it this time, haven’t you?”

“Yeah”, Harry whispered. A silence fell and it was clear that both Styles siblings were thinking. “Gem, do you want to watch The Aristocats with me?” It was sort of a tradition. When either sibling was sad or hurt, they’d watch The Aristocats together.

“Yeah”, Gemma said, “I’ll put it in the DVD-player while you go make us popcorn.”

-

Louis was reading a book when his phone buzzed and lit up. Who would text him on a Saturday? He normally only got texted by Niall, Liam and Zayn. And Harry, yes, but he was really willing to forget about that.

                **From: Haz –**  
 **I love you and you’re perfect xxxxxxx**

Louis blinked a few times before the tears disappeared. What was he supposed to think of this? Clearly, Harry didn’t care. If he did, he wouldn’t have kissed Kelsey in a classroom where anyone could’ve walked in at any time.

It was just a prank, he decided, a completely humourless prank. Maybe Kelsey had stolen his phone or something.

He wiped at his tears angrily and deleted the text message. From the corner of his eye, he saw the door of his room opening slightly and two small girls were peeking inside. Louis waved them over and put his book away. “ _Hi sweeties, why are you up here? It’s nice outside, you should go play!_ ”

“ _Only if you come to play with us_ ”, Daisy said and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

Louis smiled weakly. “ _Not today, babes. Come here_.” Phoebe crawled in his lap and Daisy claimed his legs.

“ _Why are you so sad, Lou Lou?_ ” Phoebe asked.

“ _Yeah, you haven’t been at dinner for a few days_ ”, Daisy added.

“ _I was just a little upset”,_ Louis smiled. He couldn’t tell his sisters. They wouldn’t understand.

“ _Are you okay now?_ ”

No, he wasn’t okay. He wasn’t ready to act happy, as if nothing had happened and Harry was still his. “ _Yeah, Pheebs, I’m fine now. Don’t worry your pretty little heads over it_ ”, Louis smiled.

“ _Do you want to come and play Twister with us? You can be the spinner!”_ Daisy said, eyes glinting.

“ _I’m only in if I’m the spinner, yeah_ ”, Louis said.

“ _Come on!_ ” Phoebe exclaimed, pushing back the covers and pulling at Louis’ arm. “ _Let’s go before Lottie and Fizzy start without us!_ ” Daisy started pulling at his arms as well and he gave in, knowing his little sisters wouldn’t stop pulling until he’d come out of bed and downstairs with them.

“ _Decided to join us, Lou?_ ” Lottie teased her older brother.

“ _Ah, there you are. Here, spin!_ ” Fizzy almost threw the board at his head and he chuckled, watching his sisters interact with loving eyes. And right there and then, Louis promised himself he’d protect his sisters from getting hurt like he had been hurt. No one deserved to go through that and feel the things he did at this very moment.

-

Just after Louis finished his book (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) that night, his phone buzzed again. It was nearly bedtime, why would anyone text him at a time like that?

**From: Haz –  
Goodnight Lou, hope you sleep well. I love you xxxxxxx**

He still had to change Harry’s contact name. So Harry hoped he’d sleep well? When he was the one who caused the constant nightmares? That’s ridiculous. He huffed, once again wiping away the tears and deleted the message. He had no intention of replying.

-

But when Louis woke up the next morning and unlocked his phone, he saw yet another message.

**From: Haz –  
Hope you slept well and hope you have a wonderful day xxxxxxx**

What was he doing? He couldn’t possibly still care about Louis, right? No, he couldn’t, Louis thought before deleting the message and changing Harry’s name in his contacts to H. Styles.

He took a deep breath before climbing out of bed and grabbing some random clothes from his wardrobe. It’s about time he’d do something useful. He knew his Mum didn’t mind now he was feeling so horrible but he couldn’t let Lottie do all the chores and Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe were ‘too young to help’ in their own opinion. Although Fizzy was only about a year younger than Lottie.

Suddenly, when he was in the midst of changing, his door flew open and Lottie marched in.

“ _Ah, good, you’re up. I would’ve dragged you out of bed myself if you hadn’t been_ ”, she said, not seeming bothered by the fact Louis was in only his boxers.

He pulled his shirt over his head and gave her a look. “ _Why? Something important up?_ ”

“ _No, but I need to talk to you and that is important indeed._ _Put your pants on and come downstairs, Fizzy and I made you breakfast._ ”

The look in her eyes told him that if he wasn’t downstairs within two minutes, they’d be dragging his face through his breakfast. “ _Yeah, I’ll come down as soon as I’m dressed. Now get out so I can finish._ ”

Louis was downstairs right on time and he was delighted to see his two oldest sisters had made him eggs and bacon on toast (and it wasn’t burnt). “ _Thanks girls. It looks fantastic_.”

Fizzy narrowed her eyes at him and Lottie looked at him expectantly. “ _Well, aren’t you going to tell us who that text was from?_ ”

Louis had to laugh; he couldn’t help himself. He should have known they wouldn’t make him breakfast without something in return. “ _It was from Harry_ ”, he said.

Lottie’s face went blank and Fizzy looked as though she might have thrown a plate at his head. “ _Why?_ ” she asked instead. Of course. Lottie had told Fizzy about the break up and what happened. Fizzy hadn’t been amused either and Louis wouldn’t been surprised if they had plotted out Harry’s murder already. For younger sisters, they were quite overprotective.

“ _It said he hoped I’d have a wonderful day today. And he still loves me._ ”

“ _Is he bloody insane?_ ” Fizzy exclaimed. “ _He was the one that cheated on you! Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it so bluntly._ ”

“ _No, no, wait. Wait_ ”, Lottie interrupted. “ _What if he does?_ ”

“ _What if he does what?_ ” Fizzy asked.

“ _What if he still does love Lou? What if this was something that bitch Kelsey planned? I mean, I could totally see her do that. And Harry’s quite the handsome lad. Who wouldn’t want to kiss him?_ ”

“ _Lottie, please don’t tell me you want to kiss him too_ ”, Louis said, grossed out.

Lottie laughed and shook her head. “ _No, I don’t. But Kelsey clearly does. Lou, can you remember if he kissed her back?_ ”

“ _You want me to willingly look back at that memory?_ _Fine. It looked more as though she was kissing him and he was just standing there impassively._ ”

“ _See! That proves my point. Maybe it wasn’t Harry’s fault after all._ ”

“ _Lotts, just drop it. If he had honestly cared about me, he’d never gone over to Kelsey’s to tutor her. End of story._ ”

But when Louis dug into his breakfast, he missed the way the two girls looked at each other understandingly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Words – XII**

“Niall, do you think they will listen to me?” Harry asked the older boy.

Niall shrugged. “Not sure. Zayn is obviously mad at you but I don’t know about Liam.”

“What if they break my nose?”

“Mate, I think you’d better worry about your reproductive system because I don’t think you’ll be able to have little curly haired toddlers running around if they get really mad at you”, Niall chuckled.

“Thanks a lot, Niall”, Harry sighed.

“No problem mate”, Niall said with a laugh. “Shall we then?”

“No, we shall not”, Harry said and he tried to make a run for it but Niall stopped him.

“Not so fast. You have to tell them eventually, before they decide to stop speaking to you forever.”

“Louis is not speaking to me either and to be honest, he means a little more to me than you and the lads.”

“Rude”, Niall gasped, clutching a hand to his heart. “Come on you crazy kid, let’s go.”

“Says the crazy kid himself”, Harry mumbled.

“Shut your face, Styles.” And Niall dragged him outside to his car.

-

A short ride and a lot of whining from Harry later, they arrived at Liam’s house. Niall rang the doorbell as Harry fidgeted with his shirt and tapped his foot on the pavement.

“Harry, stop that”, Niall hissed. “They’re not gonna murder you.”

Harry huffed in surprise. “You haven’t seen Zayn that day. I genuinely thought he was going to rip my limbs off and feed them to the lions or something.”

Niall gave him a pointed look. “Now you’re just exaggerating.”

“Am not!” Harry protested when the door swung open.

“Niall, Harry”, Liam said. It sounded surprisingly cold and Harry realized that at this moment they cared a lot more about Louis than about Harry himself. They must’ve been mad at Niall as well, probably for listening to him. Everything was Harry’s fault, wasn’t it?

Liam invited them in. Harry felt his eyes digging into his back and he knew he had a lot of things to explain. A _lot_ of things.

Zayn merely nodded when the two of them came in, but it was better than the second option (which was Zayn breaking Harry’s face).

“Explain”, Liam said curtly.

“It was Kelsey”, Harry said. Zayn scoffed but Liam silenced him. At least Liam had decided to listen without interrupting. “I went to tutor her but she only wanted to seduce me and she kissed me.”

“State the obvious”, Zayn mumbled. “It was clear what she wanted all along.”

“I genuinely wanted to help her”, Harry said softly.

“Yeah well, sometimes you have to choose your boyfriend over your ‘genuinely helping people’ feelings”, Zayn snapped. “Do you have any idea how much you’ve hurt Louis?! He hasn’t spoken to us in days. That never happens. Not even with James or Tyler.”

Niall looks mildly shocked at that. “Hasn’t he texted any of you?” Liam shook his head shortly and Niall sighed. “Have you at least contacted Lottie or Jay to make sure he’s okay?”

“Well, _Niall_ ”, Zayn started, “you’re his friend too, so you could have contacted them as well.” His tone was angry and Niall cringed.

“Zayn, calm down”, Liam said reasonable and Harry was, for once, glad he interfered. “It’s useless if we all just get mad at each other. Harry, continue please.”

“She kissed me during that tutoring lesson and I was going to tell Lou after geography that day but Kelsey wanted to speak to me after the lesson ended. I thought, naively enough, that she might wanted to apologize. She didn’t. She kissed me again and Louis saw. I wanted to explain but I was so overwhelmed by what Kelsey had done that I was stood speechless. Louis broke up with me-”

“The least he could do was break up with you”, Zayn spat, but it didn’t sound as venomous as before. Maybe he had finally listened.

“-and ran out”, Harry finished.

“Sounds like we’re going to have to make a plan”, Liam said.

“Liam”, Zayn hissed, “we’re not going to help _him_.”

“No”, Liam said calmly. “We’re going to help Louis because he’s heartbroken.” And well, Zayn had nothing to respond to that. “What do you suggest, Harry?”

“Well, Gemma said I should keep texting him, telling him that I love him”, Harry said slowly. Zayn rolled his eyes and Niall was munching on some food (when did he get that?).

“That’s a good start”, Liam nodded and to Zayn: “If you roll your eyes one more time I will smack you around the head.”

“It’s almost Valentine’s Day”, Niall said with a mouthful of food.

“So…?”

“Hello!” Niall exclaimed. “Are you stupid? Show up at his door with I dunno, flowers or something?”

“Niall, you’re a genius. I promised Lou I’d get him roses on Valentine’s Day when I asked him to be my boyfriend.”

Niall grinned. “Boyfriend or not, you should keep that promise.”

“I should, shouldn’t I?”

“You’ve got to get past Lottie first”, Zayn warned. “She’s not happy with you, and neither is Fizzy.”

“I think I can deal with two teenage girls”, Harry said confidently. “I should go, I have to buy roses and chocolate and some other stuff. And I have to ask Gemma if it’s a good idea. I don’t want to leave her out of this.”

Before he ran out the door, Liam spoke up. “Harry, I’ll have you know that one more mistake and we’re never letting you near Louis ever again.”

“I understand, Liam, but there won’t be another mistake.”

“You sound awfully sure of yourself”, Zayn noted.

“Look, I love Lou, okay? I was stupid and I know that. Just let me fix this”, Harry pleaded.

“I’m not sure if there’s much left to fix”, Liam said honestly.

“I’ll try.”

“Good luck, Harry”, Niall piped up.

“Thanks Ni, bye guys.” And Harry left Liam’s house like a man on a mission. But he was. A man on a mission, I mean. After all, he had some roses and chocolate to buy.

-

“I think it’s a really good plan, Haz. The only thing is, his sisters might not let you in”, Gemma said.

“I know, but I don’t care. At least I can give them the flowers and the chocolate and hopefully they’ll give it to Louis. Right?”

Gemma looked doubtful but Harry knew it was his only chance. He could show Louis he didn’t forget his promise of buying him roses on Valentine’s Day, right?

**To: Lou –  
I love you, sweet dreams xxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. It's just a filler (:


	15. Chapter 15

**Words – XIII**

Today was the day. Harry was going to try and win Louis back today. It was the fourteenth of February which obviously meant it was Valentine’s Day. Time for Harry’s grand plan.

He had bought a bouquet of red roses (very traditional), a box filled with chocolates and a card, in case he didn’t get past Lottie. But not getting past Lottie wasn’t originally in the plan, so he hoped she’d at least let him explain. For a younger sister, she was really protective over Louis. Harry thought it was because she’d seen Louis hurt so many times before.

“H, are you up yet?” Gemma called from her room.

“I’m awake”, Harry called back. Up wasn’t the right word, since he was still in bed but at least he hadn’t fallen back asleep after his alarm went off.

“That’s a first. Get up, H, Louis is waiting for you!”

“No, he’s not. He hates me”, Harry grumbled.

His door flew open and Gemma leaned against the doorframe. “No, he doesn’t. Up you get, Mum and I put an outfit together for you.” The grin on her face didn’t promise much good.

“Please tell me it’s something acceptable?” Harry sighed.

“You’ll see”, Gemma hummed. “Get up, I’ll make you pancakes. You can’t win him over when you’re hungry.”

“Thanks Gem. I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes. Where’s that outfit?”

“It’s on my bed. Don’t worry, it’s not something extravagant. Mum and I know you don’t like that.” Oh Lord. They had chosen him an outfit and Gemma was making him breakfast?

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” Harry joked and Gemma rolled her eyes before leaving the room. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up. He had to make things right with Louis today. He just had to.

**To: Lou –  
Good morning, I love you xxxxxxx**

Entering Gemma’s room, Harry was hoping they hadn’t chosen something like a suit. But the outfit that was waiting for him on Gemma’s bed wasn’t a suit, thank the Lord. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button-up Harry didn’t even know he owned. Chic but simple. He quickly changed and made a mental note to thank his Mum and sister later.

He then made his way down the stairs, inhaling the scent of freshly made pancakes. Seemed like Gemma wanted him to get Louis back too. “Smells good, Gem”, he said, entering the kitchen.

“It does, doesn’t it? At least I didn’t burn them”, Gemma laughed.

Harry came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. “Thanks Gem, for everything. You’re the best sister in the world.”

“That’s okay H. I love you.” She flipped the last pancake and put them on a plate.

-

After breakfast, Harry quickly brushed his teeth and did an attempt to fix his hair, but it was hopeless.

“H, you have to go! I’ve got the roses and the chocolate here, hurry!” He really did have the best sister in the world, Harry thought as he rushed down the stairs while trying not to trip over his own two feet. He took the roses and the chocolate from Gemma as she smoothed out his shirt. “You look great”, she said quietly. “Go get your man.” She pushed him out the door and called “Don’t you dare come back before you’ve snogged him!”

Harry laughed. “I’ll try.”

“Good, now go!” and the front door slammed shut. Harry walked to his car slowly. What if Lottie didn’t let him in? What if Louis didn’t want to speak to him? Would he keep trying, even if Louis never wanted to see him again? So many questions with so little answers.

Harry sighed and put the roses and the chocolate on the passenger seat. Hopefully he wouldn’t need the card. He started the engine and drove off. It was only a short drive to Louis’ house and Harry felt his hands go clammy and nerves bubbling in his stomach. Today could fix everything of break it for ever. He seriously hoped the former.

Harry parked his car on the Tomlinsons’ driveway and got out, grabbing the roses, chocolate and card. Heaving a deep sigh, he pressed a finger to the doorbell and listened to it ringing. The door opened and a small girl with blonde hair opened the door. One of the twins.

“Hi Harry!” she said happily. “Are you here for Louis?” A door opened somewhere in the hall and two other girls, blonde and brunette, approached the front door.

“Pheebs, why don’t you go and find Daisy and play with your dolls?” Phoebe nodded, still smiling and disappeared into the house.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking, coming here”, the brunette, whom Harry recognized as Felicite, hissed, “but you’re sure as hell not getting anywhere near Louis.”

“Why are you even here? I thought you had a new girlfriend”, Lottie snarled. “Shouldn’t you be with her on Valentine’s Day? You know, give her roses and shag her?”

Harry was only mildly surprised at their angry words. “I’m here to see Louis. I don’t have girlfriend.”

“What is she then? Your fuck buddy? Friend with benefits?” Felicite looked a lot like Louis when she was angry, Harry noticed.

“No, she came onto me.”

Felicite snorted. “I’m sure she did.” Lottie was observing him with big blue eyes and Harry hoped she’d at least give him a chance. “Just get out of here, you’re not welcome.”

“Can you at least pass this on to Louis?” Harry asked Lottie, holding out the roses, chocolate and card.

“We’re not passing anything on to Louis. You’ve hurt him enough as it is”, Fizzy said.

“I know I’ve hurt him but I want to make things right”, Harry said.

Fizzy was about to make another sassy comment when Lottie shut her up. “No, he can come in.” Harry gave her a surprised look. “But I’m warning you. One more mistake and we will not be responsible for our actions.”

“Like chopping your balls off”, Felicite suggested helpfully.

“Or breaking your face. You know where Louis’ room is.” The two girls stepped aside and let Harry in. He still felt Fizzy’s eyes burning into his back as he continued up the stairs.

“For God’s sake, Lottie, what the hell were you thinking?” Felicite hissed angrily.

“I think he’s made a mistake and he wants to fix it”, Lottie whispered.

“You and Lou are the same. You both trust people too easily.”

Harry raised a hand to knock on Louis’ door before realizing it was unnecessary. Louis wouldn’t hear it anyway. He opened the door, holding the roses in front of his face and he heard Louis take a deep breath. He lowered the roses and saw Louis staring at him with confusion, anger and sadness written all over his face. Despite everything, he still looked beautiful.

 _“Who let you in?_ ” he signed with shaky hands.

“ _The girls. They initially refused but I managed to convince them_ ”, Harry smiled. “ _Here, these are for you_.” He held out the roses to Louis but he shook his head.

“ _I don’t want them. You should give them to Kelsey_.”

Why was everyone under the impression he was dating Kelsey all of a sudden? No one liked Kelsey, probably not even Kelsey herself.

“ _Well, I don’t like Kelsey. I love you._ ”

“ _Yes, that would totally explain why you snogged her_ ”, Louis said sarcastically.

“ _Look, it’s a long story. Can I please explain?_ ”

“ _I’d rather you don’t_ ”, Louis said honestly.

Harry nodded. “ _I understand. Please know that I love you. And I’ll just leave these here._ ” He slowly put the roses, the chocolate and the card on the bed in front of Louis and smiled at him sadly. “ _Bye Lou._ ”

It felt really final, now he was leaving Louis’ house without explaining to Louis what happened. Harry knew it was his own fault he had lost the perfect boy that was Louis.

He slowly descended the stairs and took a few deep breaths to compose himself, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop himself from crying.

It hadn’t worked and he lost Louis forever. Why did he have to be such a stupid idiot?

“Harry? Have you explained everything to Louis yet?” Fizzy asked coldly.

Harry shook his head. “He didn’t want to hear it”, he said shakily.

Fizzy’s eyes softened. “You really love him, don’t you?” Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. “He loves you too. He’s just scared shitless.”

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs and Felicite looked at Harry in confusion. “Lotts, I thought you were in the kitchen?”

“I am?” Lottie replied through a mouthful of food.

The door flew open and suddenly, Harry had Louis in his arms. Louis pressed his face against Harry’s chest and Harry felt his tears soaking his shirt. Felicite stared at them with wide, confused eyes and Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at her.  _I don’t know_ , she mouthed.

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and slowly released him. Louis was looking up at him through wet eyelashes. His eyes were teary and red-rimmed but he still looked gorgeous.

“ _I’m sorry_ ”, Louis signed. Harry thought Fizzy’s eyes were going to roll out of her head.

“ _You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, love_ ”, Harry replied, taking his hand and leading him out of the living room (and Fizzy’s very curious eyes).

Louis shook his head. “ _No, I do. I should have listened to you right away. Thank you for leaving the card. Otherwise I wouldn’t have known what happened._ ”

And then they both stood there, looking at each other and unsure of their future.

“ _Let me take you on a date tonight to fully explain everything_ ”, Harry said after a long silence.

“ _Okay_ ”, Louis agreed almost immediately.

“ _I’ll pick you up at seven, okay? I love you_.”

“ _I’ll be ready by seven. Thank you for the roses and not breaking your promise. I still like you_.”

Harry knew it was all he was going to get from Louis right now, but it was okay. He kissed the older boy’s cheek and said “ _I’ll see you tonight. Bye._ ”

“ _Bye_ ”, Louis said shyly. And Harry left, thinking about where he could take Louis to make it a perfect date. It felt like their first date all over again.

-

“Pez, do you think this looks alright for my date with Niall tonight?” Anna asked, stepping out of the changing room and twirling around to show the other two girls the dress she was wearing.

“Wow, Anna, you look fantastic”, Danielle complimented.

The red-haired girl blushed. “Thanks Dani.”

“You’re definitely wearing that tonight”, Perrie decided and she started telling Danielle about how Niall would absolutely love the dress on Anna.

Anna wasn’t listening anymore. Outside, she had spotted an all-too-familiar face with the name  _Kelsey Grey_. “Girls, don’t you think we should warn Kelsey to stay away from Lou and Haz?” she said.

Perrie wheeled around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. “We definitely should”, she growled.

“We should”, Danielle agreed. The three of them approached Kelsey who was hanging off some boy’s arm.

“Kelsey Grey”, Anna said with a very fake smile.

Kelsey turned around, acting clueless. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Not that it matters. We know you and we’re warning you. Stay the hell away from Harry and Louis or I will break every bone in your body”, Perrie started.

“I will rip out your hair and feed it to you”, Anna continued.

“And I will refuse to call an ambulance”, Danielle finished. “What? That was pretty mean?”

Perrie rolled her eyes. “Got it?”

“Are you threatening my girlfriend?” the boy growled with obvious protectiveness in his voice.

“Don’t go around making things up. I think our dearest Kelsey here has fucked every boy in this town. She doesn’t even like you”, Anna said calmly.

Kelsey gasped and Anna was sure even Niall could act better. “I have only had sex once.”

“I don’t care. I was just warning your boyfriend here. Have a nice day.” And the three girls went back to the changing rooms.

“Don’t you think we were a bit too harsh?” Danielle asked hesitantly.

“Definitely not”, Perrie said.

“You haven’t seen what she’s capable of doing to a relationship”, Anna sighed. “So, this dress okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than last chapter and quite eventful (:


	16. Chapter 16

  **Words – XIV**

Harry was sure he’d never driven this fast before. He had to tell Gemma about what happened and she’d need to help him pick out an outfit for his and Louis’ date. He couldn’t possibly describe in words how happy he was Louis agreed on going on a date. He almost crashed the car twice and he had almost hit a pedestrian crossing the road (she’d flipped him the finger which he kind of understood).

It was a surprise he arrived home with all his limbs intact. “Gemma!” Harry yelled before he had even opened the front door.

“What’s up, little brother?” she asked, leaning out the window upstairs.

“Get downstairs, I need your help”, Harry said, fumbling with his keys and trying to open the door.

“Again”, Gemma sing-songed and she closed the window. Harry heard her footsteps on the stairs as he opened the door and stepped inside. “Spill”, the girl demanded and Harry knew better than to disobey.

“He agreed to go out on a date with me and he accepted the roses and the chocolate”, Harry said and Gemma squealed very un-Gemma-ish.  “So I need you to help me to pick a restaurant and an outfit.”

Gemma gave him a look. “Only because you’re asking so nicely.”

-

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach when he rang the doorbell at the Tomlinsons’ house that evening. _“Hi Lou, how are you?_ ” he asked politely when the older boy opened the door.

“ _I’m fine, how are you?_ ”

“ _I’m fine, thanks._ ” Harry rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet as he awkwardly watched Louis put on his jacket.

 _“Are you just gonna stand there all night to watch me button up my jacket?_ ” Louis joked and Harry was secretly glad Louis was joking again, albeit not full-heartedly.

“ _No, I was just stunned by how beautiful you are_ ”, Harry quickly replied and another silence fell.

 _“_ Thanks”, Louis suddenly said and Harry looked at him in surprise. “ _You know, for the chocolate”_ , he clarified _. “I shared it with my sisters because Lottie’s boyfriend stood her up and she needed some cheering up. Did you know that chocolate really cheers women up? Besides, I have always known he’s an arse and no good for her. He’s two years older than her, for God’s sake!”_

For a moment, Harry considered reminding Louis of the fact that Louis was also two years older than him, but he decided not to. “ _He stood her up? How very rude of him._ ”

Louis nodded sadly. “ _She was gutted so I gave her a bar of the chocolate you gave me and of course, the other three also wanted some. You know, Fizzy is not exactly fond of you._ ”

Harry chuckled. “ _She kind of told me that earlier today, yeah. Shall we go?_ ”

Louis turned to look at him. “ _Go where?_ ”

“ _On our date, silly._ ”

Louis blushed faintly. “ _Right. Yes, we should go. Fizzy will have your head if I’m not back by ten._ ”

“ _She’d murder me_ ”, Harry agreed. “ _Come on._ ” He led Louis to his car and held the door open for him.

“ _Where are we going?_ ” Louis asked and Harry smiled as he sat down in the driver’s seat.

“ _That’s a surprise_ ”, he answered.

Louis pouted. “ _You know I hate surprises._ ”

Harry wondered how come Louis wasn’t extremely mad at him. He should be. He should have smacked him in the face and punched him in the guts. But he didn’t.

It meant that Louis still trusted him, somewhere deep down. It meant that Louis wanted to forgive him, eventually. It meant that Louis still cared about him.

And that all together meant so much more to Harry than he could ever explain.

Harry blinked a few times and noticed Louis looking at him worriedly. “ _I’m fine, just thinking_ ”, he said before Louis could ask if he was okay. Louis nodded and Harry started the car. He’d probably been staring longer at Louis than socially acceptable. But he couldn’t really help himself.

Sooner than expected, the two of them arrived at the restaurant where Harry had reserved a table. It was nothing out of the ordinary: small restaurant with about ten tables.  “ _Do you like it?_ ” Harry asked. He hoped the waiter who knew sign language was still working right now.

Louis nodded and his eyes were shining.  _That’s a good sign_ , Harry thought. He took Louis’ hand, careful of his reaction, but Louis gave a slight smile and Harry knew he was okay with it. They went inside and were greeted by a boy with sandy coloured hair with a curly fringe and happy hazel green eyes. His name tag read Ashton and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

Ashton smiled widely as he recognized Harry from earlier that day. Harry had stopped by to see if they still had an empty table that evening and he had seen Ashton talking in sign language with one of the chefs. It didn’t take Harry long to introduce himself to Ashton and tell him he was bringing a date whom was deaf. Ashton had offered to be their waiter and Harry knew it would brighten Louis up a little if Harry didn’t have to order for him and he had thanked Ashton multiple times.

“ _Hi! How may I help you?_ ” Ashton asked, winking secretly at Harry.

Louis was stunned for a moment, because  _no, he did not have a waiter who knew sign language every day_. “ _Oh, erm-”_

 _“Reservation for Styles_ ”, Harry covered smoothly.

Ashton nodded. “ _Sure thing_.” He led them to a table with a beautiful view of the lake ( _Since when was there a lake?_ Louis thought).

Louis nudged Harry gently and asked “ _Did you know he knows sign language?_ ”

Harry nodded. “ _I know you like it when you can order your own food and I don’t have to do it for you_.” Louis blushed. Harry clearly thought this whole thing out.

“ _Here you go. What can I get you to drink?_ ” Ashton asked with a large smile.

Louis liked him instantly. “ _Just a coke for me please._ ”

“ _Water for me please_ ”, Harry said. His smile went unnoticed by Louis. Ashton nodded and walked off.

“ _He seems nice_ ”, Louis said, looking at Ashton’s retreating back.

“ _He is_ ”, Harry agreed and he noticed a hint of jealousy in Louis’ eyes. “ _Even though I only met him today_.” That kind of seemed to calm Louis down.

“ _Well, he is pretty_ ”, Louis said.

“ _But he’s not you_ ”, Harry said and that was the end of that. Ashton brought out their drinks and Harry and Louis ordered their food.

“ _So, I think now is a good time to start explaining why she kissed you_ ”, Louis said as he digged into his pasta, peeking up at Harry from under his eyelashes expectantly.

Harry paused, his fork halfway in between his mouth and the plate. “ _Yes, I probably should explain._ ” He put down his fork so he’d have both hands free. “ _You know I was going to tutor her in geography, right?_ ” Louis nodded and he continued.  _“But instead of letting me explain geography to her, she kissed me. I pushed her away and yelled that she’d better never come near me again. I was going to tell you the next day, honestly. But before I could, she said she had to talk to me. I thought she was going to apologize. But she wasn’t. She kissed me again. And you saw, right before I pushed her away._ ”

Louis bit his lip. “ _I believe you._ ” Harry felt his face almost being split into two by the large grin that had formed, dimples cratering his cheeks. “ _But I’m not sure if I can trust you again. You hurt me, Haz. You really did._ ”

“ _I know. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been so stupid._ ”

Louis smiled up at him and Harry found himself smiling back. “ _You’re gonna have to win my trust back._ ”

“ _I will do everything I can_ ”, Harry smiled. “ _Pinkie promise.”_  He held out his pink with raised eyebrows and Louis laughed.

“ _Secretly, you’re just a child_ ”, he said, but he hooked his own pink around Harry’s nevertheless.

-

After they had finished their food and Ashton had brought them a slice of chocolate cake with two forks, Harry thanked the Australian boy for being so nice and gave him a large tip.

“Hey mate, if you don’t keep him close I might just run off with him”, Ashton said as Louis had to use the bathroom before they left and Harry was waiting for him.

“Don’t you dare, Aussie boy. He’s mine. You go find yourself your own Louis”, Harry laughed. He knew it was all good-hearted banter.

“ _Shall we go?_ ” Louis asked, looking between the two other boys with the slightest hint of suspicion.

“ _We shall_ ”, Harry said. “ _Thanks Ashton._ ”

“ _Bye!_ ” Louis waved shyly and Ashton waved back.

“ _Guess I’ll see the two of you around_.”

“ _You will_ ”, Louis smiled. Harry took his hand and they left. “ _I hope you gave him a fair tip, he’s really nice_.”

“ _I did_ ”, Harry promised.

“ _Good. So, where are we going now?_ ” Louis asked. He had noticed Harry wasn’t driving him back to his house just yet.

“ _Since it’s not even nine yet, I’m gonna take you to a very nice place Ashton told me about._ ” A few minutes later, he parked the car and held Louis’ door open for him as they got out.

“ _Wow_ ”, Louis breathed in awe.

“ _Wow indeed_ ”, Harry agreed. Ashton sure knew about romantic stuff. The two boys were stood in a meadow under the stars, trees shielding it from view so no one would find them. “ _Look at the stars with me?_ ”

Louis nodded and they went to lay down in the meadow, Harry wrapping Louis up in his arms and he instantly felt warmer. Louis was back where he belonged: in Harry’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the very delayed update. I wasn't feeling this fanfic anymore so I kinda took a break????? Idk, I'm back.
> 
> Also, Ashton sneaked in somehow????? idek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Words – XV**

“ _Lou, are you coming?_ ” Harry asked when he picked Louis up that morning.

“ _Almost done_ ”, Louis signed back, picking up his bag and finally looking at Harry properly. “ _Do we really have to go?_   _I don’t want to see her_.”

Harry knew Louis hadn’t been to school in a few days because of the whole situation. “ _She won’t come anywhere near either of us_ ”, he promised.

“ _You can’t be sure. Haz, I really don’t wanna go to school_ ”, Louis complained.

“ _I know you don’t, babe. Let me tell you what; if you get through the day without any more complaints, I will keep Kelsey away from us –I was gonna do that anyway– and I will take you out again tonight_ ”, Harry promised. He knew he was trying to bribe Louis but if it worked, it worked, right?

“ _Only if we can see Ashton again_ ”, Louis said with a wink and Harry was glad to see him happier again.

“ _Do you fancy Ashton over me?_ ” Harry gasped.

“ _Well, he is cute_ ”, Louis teased.

“ _You know_ ”, Harry started, all serious, “ _I’d be okay with it if you’d rather date him. I mean, of course I’d be very sad but if you think he’s better for you, you should just go for it_.”

“ _Hazza_ ”, Louis interrupted him, “ _I’d choose you anytime. Ashton’s nice, yes, and cute, but he’s not you, okay?_ ” He grabbed Harry’s arm and gently dragged him out the door. “ _Drive us to school, curly boy. Wouldn’t want to let Johnson wait, would we?_ ”

Harry realized with delight that Louis was joking again. “ _Alright, alright, I’m going. Buckle up._ ”

Louis threw him a look and buckled his seatbelt. “ _’S not like I’m a kid.”_

 _“No, not at all_ ”, Harry said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

“ _Why do I like you again?_ ”

“ _I’m tall, handsome, my hair is awesome, I’m nice…_ ”

“ _No big ego at all…_ ”

Harry was about to argue when Louis waved his hand dismissively and told him to ‘just drive’. Sassy one.

-

“ _Come on, Harry, I don’t want to get detention_ ”, Louis whined when Harry parked the car in the school’s parking lot and couldn’t get his seatbelt undone.

“ _Calm down, babe, I’ll talk us out of it_.”

“ _Johnson doesn’t like us_ ”, Louis pouted.

“ _No one can resist the smile_ ”, Harry winked and he flashed Louis his most charming smile, dimples showing.

“ _God, you’re cute_ ”, Louis muttered and he took Harry’s hand, dragging him inside as soon as the younger boy had locked the car.

The hallway was empty and the two boys rushed up to their English classroom. Harry hated having Johnson first period. He’d given Harry detention at least ten times for being a few seconds late. Was it even allowed for teachers to give their students detention because they held a grudge? Probably not. But, with the excuse of being late, the teachers were allowed to give their students detention.

“You’re late, Mr Styles”, Mr Johnson smiled. He even seemed happy recently, to be giving Harry detention. And, as usual, he was completely ignoring Louis’ existence. Which, in this case, came in quite handy as he wouldn’t be giving him detention either.

“I know”, Harry said calmly. He was  _not_ going to get pissed today. Was  _not,_ was  _not,_ was  _not,_  he kept chanting mentally.

“You will be serving detention tomorrow afternoon”, Mr Johnson said. Why tomorrow? Harry had to bite his tongue to keep the question from slipping out.

“Fine”, he snapped instead and he and Louis went to their seats.

 **When’s detention?** Louis scribbled on a note as Mr Johnson started talking about something extremely uninteresting, like Shakespeare’s Hamlet or whatever it was.

 **Only for me and tomorrow afternoon.** Harry wrote back.

 **You’re not going alone, I was the reason you were late!** Louis protested.

 **I’m going alone and that’s final :)** Harry didn’t think the smiley was going to save him.

“What do we have here?” Mr Johnson sounded awfully close, Harry thought before a hand snatched the notes from under his nose. “Well, Mr Tomlinson, if you’re so keen on joining Mr Styles in detention, be my guest. Tomorrow afternoon, my classroom. And no more notes.”

“ _What did he say_?” Louis asked.

“ _He said that if you were so keen on joining me in detention, he’d be so generous to give you what you want. So now we both have detention tomorrow”,_  Harry said sourly. He couldn’t quite believe his eyes when Louis fucking  _smiled._  “ _Are you insane?_ ”

“ _No, but I’ve always wanted to know what detention was like!_ ”

“ _You’re mental_ ”, Harry chuckled.

“Styles, Tomlinson, that’s enough. One more time and you’ll both have detention for the rest of the week!” Mr Johnson yelled. Harry signalled Louis to stop signing and he started taking notes so Louis would be able to at least get a decent grade.

-

The rest of the day was uneventful but Harry noticed Liam was starting to calm down again, although Zayn was just as cold as before. He hadn’t forgiven Harry yet. If he ever would.

“ _Can we go to Starbucks? I’m really craving a blueberry muffin_ ”, Louis said, smiling up at Harry hopefully, knowing the younger boy couldn’t resist him when he gave him that face.

Harry sighed, knowing Louis looked at him like that on purpose. “ _Wouldn’t you rather go to the restaurant and visit Ashton again?”_

Louis shook his head. “ _Starbucks._ ”

“ _Starbucks it is then. Let’s go._ See you tomorrow, guys”, Harry said to the others. Niall simply waved, as he had his mouth stuffed with food, and Liam and Zayn both raised a hand at them.

As Harry drove them to Starbucks, he had a bad feeling about it. He would’ve much rather gone to the restaurant Ashton worked at (not just because Ashton’s a nice guy, but because his gut is telling him this is a bad idea).

And his gut was right. As soon as they entered Starbucks, Anna gave the two of them a panicked look and tried to wave them out the door, but not fast enough. The girl at the bar turns around and, surprise surprise, it’s Kelsey. “Hi Harry! What a surprise to see you here!” She didn’t sound surprised at all, Harry thought. A mental eye roll followed.

Louis froze next to him and Harry gripped his hand a little tighter, trying to reassure him nothing would happen. “Anna, can we get two blueberry muffins, please?” he called out politely.

“Coming right up”, Anna squeaked. The boy who’s apparently with Kelsey hadn’t turned around yet.

“Oh, are the two of you dating?” Kelsey asked, eyes wide like she had no idea about Louis.

“Yes. Not thanks to you”, Harry snapped.

“There’s no need to be rude to my girlfriend”, the boy snarled and he turned around. Harry heard Louis’ breath hitch as soon as he saw the guy’s face. Does he know him? Harry thought.

“Well, seeing as she kissed me without my consent, twice, I think I have quite the reason to be rude”, Harry said coolly.

The boy raised his eyebrows. He was actually quite handsome, but nowhere near as pretty as Louis was. “Kelsey, is this true?”

“Well obviously I snogged him, but he let me!” Kelsey protested and the boy’s face went emotionless.

“I think it’s time for you to leave”, Anna said to Kelsey.

She wheeled around so fast she got smacked by her own hair. “I don’t fucking think so! Harry owes me a last kiss.”

“He certainly doesn’t”, Anna said. Harry admired her for staying calm.

“Kelsey, let’s go. You and I have something to talk about”, the boy interrupted. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the shop. “ _It’s good to see you, Louis._ ” And with that, they left, Louis collapsing onto the floor and he started crying soundlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will NOT tell you who the boy is (:


	18. Chapter 18

Words – XVI

“ _Lou? Lou, baby, what happened? What’s wrong?_ ” Harry asked concerned, kneeling down next to Louis and holding him tightly. Louis kept sobbing. “Anna, who was that?”

“I don’t know”, Anna said with wide eyes. “Should I call someone for you?”

“Call Zayn, he knows what to do”, Harry said and he gently rubbed Louis’ back.

“Zayn will be right here with Perrie. They were around, apparently”, Anna told him about a minute later.

“Thanks Anna”, Harry said gratefully. “Zayn wouldn’t have picked up if I’d been the one to call him.”

“Oh, I’m sure he would have. Don’t be so hard on yourself”, Anna scolded him. “Come on, let’s get Lou in a chair; the floor must be freezing.” With some help from Anna, the two of them managed to get Louis up and curled up in Harry’s lap in a chair. The older boy still hadn’t calmed down.

“Haz, do you have any idea who that bloke might have been?”

“Why, do you fancy him? I thought you were with Niall.”

Anna wrinkled her nose. “No, God, I don’t want a bloke who’s been with Kelsey Grey, ew. And yes, I’m with Niall but I’m still wondering who he is and why he got Louis to cry like that.”

“You think it’s the guy that made him upset?” Harry asked with a frown on his face.

“Well, what else would it be? I mean, I don’t think seeing Kelsey Grey’s face makes him this upset”, Anna said, cocking her head to the side.

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Let’s just wait for Zayn before we come to the wrong conclusions.”

Anna nodded. “Seems like a plan. Do you want something to eat?”

“No, thank you”, he politely declined. “ _Do you want something to eat, Lou?_ ”

The sobbing had stopped by now and Louis was only letting out (very endearing, it has to be said) hiccupping sounds. “ _No thanks_ ”, he smiled weakly.

“ _Lou, sweetheart, what happened? What made you so upset?_ ” Harry asked.

“ _You called Zayn, right? He’ll explain_ ”, Louis said absently, playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt. Harry kissed his cheek.

“ _Yeah, Anna did. How do you know?”_

“ _My eyes do work, you know that, right? After years and years of practice you start recognizing your best friends’ names when someone says them. It’s called lip-reading_ ”, Louis said sarcastically.

Well, Harry thought, at least Louis was feeling better, otherwise he wouldn’t be this sarcastic. The doorbell tingled and Zayn and Perrie stepped in.

“Styles, what did you do this time?!” Zayn said angrily.

“Believe it or not, it wasn’t me this time”, Harry said calmly. Yeah, he was agitated Zayn accused him but with arguing they weren’t getting any further. Louis stretched out his arms to Zayn as though he was a toddler and Zayn wrapped him up in a hug.

“ _What did Harry do?_ ”

“ _It wasn’t Harry, Z. It was Kelsey and-”_ Louis swallowed and Harry tightened his grip on the older boy’s waist.

“ _And who, Lou?_ ” Zayn pressed.

“ _Tyler_ ”, Louis managed and he buried his face in Harry’s neck. Harry was at a loss what to do. Who the hell was Tyler and why did he make Louis so upset? He didn’t get it.

“ _Tyler?_ ” Harry heard Zayn literally grit his teeth. So people actually do that, he thought. Louis nodded, head still buried in Harry’s neck. “That fucker had the nerve to come back to Doncaster and even talk to Louis after what he’d done?!”

Harry looked at Perrie but she seemed just as confused as Harry was, eyes darting between Louis and Zayn and cogs clearly turning in her head. “I don’t know either”, she whispered when Zayn was stomping around in Starbucks, clearly agitated by whoever this Tyler person might be.

“Z, who’s Tyler?” Perrie finally asked.

“You don’t know? Harry, do you?” Harry shook his head and Zayn threw his hands in the air. “I give up. Louis didn’t tell you about Tyler because of reasons. He hurt Lou probably even worse than you did and he didn’t try to solve it.”

“So we’re on the same page about me trying to get Louis back as my boyfriend?” Harry said smugly.

Zayn glared at him. “No need to get smart, Styles. I’m still mad at you but right now, Louis needs you because he can’t deal with Tyler on his own.”

“What did Tyler do?” Perrie asked impatiently.

“He hurt Louis”, Zayn said absently.

“Yeah, I got that. How?”

“Let’s just say he’s an asshole.”

“Z, how do you expect us to help if you don’t tell us what happened?!” Harry was glad that at least Perrie could knock some sense into Zayn.

“She’s right”, he supplied. He quite liked having Louis curled up like a kitten in his lap.

“Fine”, Zayn sighed and he fell down in a comfy chair. “Tyler used to be our friend when we were younger. Louis was fifteen and he had a crush on him. Tyler had learned some sign language and we all thought he was good for Louis. We were wrong, however.” Anna placed a cup of coffee in front of Zayn and he smiled at her gratefully.

“What did he do?”

“He only befriended Louis because he had to write a very important essay on deafness. And well, how to better write an essay than to befriend the only deaf person in school?”

“Do people even do that?” Harry asked. He was completely baffled.

“Oh, but that’s not all. He also asked Louis on a date, then proceeded to break his heart and he switched schools soon after. I know, it all sounds ridiculous but Lou was torn up about it. I think that since you’ve been here, Harry, he’s been a lot better.”

“But Louis was fifteen when that happened?”

“His self-esteem has always been low”, Zayn said sadly.

Louis raised his hands. “ _I know you’re talking about me_.”

Harry kissed his head. “ _I’ve got a plan._ ”

“ _We’re all thrilled to hear your oh so brilliant plan, Harry Edward Styles_ ”, Louis said sarcastically. At least he’s gone back to normal, Harry thought.

“ _Well, Louis William Tomlinson, I thought that maybe we could go on a double date with Perrie and Zaynie_ ”, Harry said and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“ _I’m not_ _going to watch the two of you perform your strange mating ritual, thank you very much._ ”

“ _That’s a shame, I guess we’ll just go on a date together then._ ”

“ _Ain’t nobody got time to be going on dates every day_ ”, Louis joked and Harry laughed.

“ _Let’s just visit Ashton then, Mr Smarty Pants_ ”, he replied and Louis stuck out his tongue.

“ _You secretly like Ashton_.”

“ _I do think you’re talking about yourself here_ ”, Harry smiled.

“ _I don’t like Ashton_.”

“ _Who the hell is Ashton?_ ”

“ _Cute, Australian boy who works at the restaurant I took Louis to recently. It’s impossible not to like him._ ”

“ _You’re warned, Styles, don’t you dare hook up with someone who is not Louis_.”

“ _I would never._ ”

“Zayn, come on, give the guy a break. I know you’re annoying him”, she added when she saw Zayn’s face. 

“I’m not!” Zayn protested.

“Sure you aren’t. Well, let’s go before these two start their mating ritual in front of us. Bye guys!” She grabbed Zayn’s arm and pulled him out of the shop. Louis waved at them.

“I think it’s safe to say you’ve forgiven me”, Harry called before Zayn exited Starbucks.

“No, I haven’t”, Zayn replied quickly but Harry caught a slight smile on his face before it disappeared and he knew he was forgiven.

“ _Let’s go bother Ashton if he’s working_ ”, Louis said with a glint in his eyes.

-

Fortunately for Louis, Ashton was indeed working. “ _Back again?_ ” he greeted the two of them loudly, a big smile on his face.

“ _No, we’re not really here. It’s just your imagination_ ”, Louis replied and Ashton laughed.

“ _Would you like something to eat? Just get some in the kitchen. Our chef Luke knows sign language so that shouldn’t be a problem._ ”

“ _I’m not hungry, get yourself a nice snack_ ”, Harry smiled and Louis ran off to the kitchens.

“So, Harry, why are you back?”

“I need to prove to Lou that I love him.”

“I don’t think he needs proof”, Ashton smiled.

“I feel the need to prove it”, Harry sighed.

“Well, get him a promise ring”, Ashton suggested.

“Rings are girly.”

“First off, they’re not and second, then get him a necklace! It’s not that hard, Harry. For God’s sake, he loves you. It’s written all over his face so you’re either blind or very blind.”

“You sure he’d like a necklace?”

“You shouldn’t be asking me, you know. But yeah, I think he’d like it. I mean, he looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass. Although you look at him like that too.”

“You know, what you just said should sound vulgar but for some reason, it doesn’t.”

“It’s the accent”, Ashton laughed.

“ _Harry, look! They’ve got bunny shaped muffins!_ ”

And yeah, Harry has to agree with Ashton on this one. He can even feel the fondness in the smile he gives Louis. And he realizes he does look at Louis like the sun shines out of his ass. But what can he say? He’s a man in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ron Weasley voice* Well that was a load of waffle. 
> 
> Oopsies.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Harry and Louis' first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [Karlei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzlingApproach/pseuds/PuzzlingApproach) was willing to help me out with the smut part - bless your heart.
> 
> Warning you all - smut.
> 
> ▼▼▼ = where the smut starts  
> ▲▲▲ = where the smut ends.
> 
> Y'all will probably read it anyway lol.

**Words - XVII**

“ _Babe, we’re going out today, whether you want to or not_ ”, Harry said as soon as Louis opened the door. God, he looked adorable, eyes still clouded with sleep and a large sweater hanging off his frame.

“ _So I have no choice?_ ”

“ _Nope._ ”

“ _Will you give me at least thirty minutes to take a shower and get dressed?_ ”

“ _Can I take that shower with you?”_

 _“Maybe later_ ”, Louis winked and wow, okay, Harry hadn’t quite seen that one coming. Of course he’d thought about Louis naked and how their first time would be, but he hadn’t expected Louis to be this forward.

“ _You’re serious?”_

_“I think we’ve established by now that I kind of love you?”_

_“I love you too.”_ He approached Louis but Louis giggled and closed the door partly so Harry couldn’t get in.

“ _Not so fast, mister. You wanted me to come with you, so wait downstairs. Have you had breakfast yet?”_ Harry nodded and Louis smiled. “ _Good. I’ll be down in about thirty minutes. Where are you taking me anyway?”_

“ _I’m not telling you. It’s a surprise. I know how much you like surprises.”_

_“The point is: I don’t.”_

_“I know. The faster you shower, the faster you know what the surprise is.”_

_“You’re a menace.”_ He let Harry in and quickly ran upstairs. About three minutes later, he was standing in front of Harry again. “ _Do we really have to go out? I’m feeling a little tired.”_

_“That’s okay, baby. I just have to pick up something, yeah?”_

Louis nodded and placed himself on Harry’s lap, kissing him shortly. “ _Be fast, okay? I can take very quick showers.”_

_“Take your time, baby. I’ll still be here if you take an hour. Love you.”_

_“Love you too._ ” Louis bit his lip and got off Harry’s lap.

-

Harry was actually quite nervous. He’d bought Louis a promise necklace and he was going to give it as soon as Louis came out of the shower. He was sat on Louis’ bed, hands toying with the nicely wrapped box and he felt nerves bubbling in his stomach.

What if Louis thought it was too fast? It probably was, but he loved Louis and he was willing to try and to fight for it.

“ _Are you back already?”_ Louis entered the room in only his boxers and he was blushing. Fuck, he looked gorgeous.

“ _Yeah. Baby, I’ve got something for you.”_

_“You look nervous.”_

Harry let out a shaky laugh. “ _I am nervous.”_

_“Well, don’t be. Whatever it is you have, I’ll love it.”_

Harry took a deep breath and handed the package to Louis, who sat down on the bed and started unwrapping it. He looked at Harry when he’d unwrapped it.

“ _Open it_.”

So Louis opened it. A shiny but subtle silver necklace with a small pendant greeted him and he felt all breath whoosh out of him.

“ _Haz”,_ he breathed, “ _is this a promise necklace?”_  It said  **L+H ♡**.

“ _Yes?”_

 _“Fuck, I love you._   _Can you put it on?”_ Harry took the necklace from him and locked it around his neck. “ _Come here, you idiot. You should never be nervous about this kind of stuff. I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too.”_

▼▼▼

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s eagerly and yeah. Harry was pretty sure they’d never kissed like this before, so eager and desperate. The older boy clawed at Harry shirt. “ _Off_ ”, he demanded and Harry quickly pulled the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Louis was licking into Harry’s mouth again as soon as the shirt was gone and Harry let his hands slide over every part of Louis’ body.

“ _Are you sure, baby?”_

 _“Never been so sure. I want you to be my first. Please, Haz, I want to. I love you.”_ His hair was all dishevelled and his cheeks were red and Harry loved seeing him like this.

He let a light hand fall to Louis hip, looking up at the heavy lidded boy intently, wary of any signs of discomfort. He placed a light kiss to the slight give of Louis’ tan belly and grinned, seeing the trust seeping through bright blue eyes that burned with lust.

 _“Are you absolutely sure?”_  Harry signed once again, teeth sinking in to his bottom lip, because he kind of really wanted to go through with this now but at the same time, he refused to force Louis into something he didn’t want. And this was a pretty big deal.

 _“Harry,”_  Louis’ eyes narrowed, an impatient groan escaping. He huffed fondly,  _“Yes, I swear I’m sure, just…”_

Harry nodded, cutting him off as he caught both of the smaller boy’s wrists and pinned them above his head before diving down to catch Louis’ lips. Louis gasped against his mouth and Harry’s tongue met his immediately, sliding together and exploring the familiar warmth. His thighs parted farther and Harry fell in to their cradle, the bulge concealed by Louis’ boxers meeting Harry’s own. He moaned, arching up in to Harry’s chest as the larger boy grinded down against him.

“I love you, baby,” Harry whispered, knowing full well that Louis couldn’t hear it but could perhaps feel it and guess his meaning. He felt Louis’ hands beginning to fight against his hold, frowning and about to jump back with an apology at being over eager, he looked up only to see that Louis was signing back to him.

_“I love you too, now get on with it!”_

Harry let out a quiet laugh and Louis giggled with him nervously. After one last peck, Harry sat up on his haunches.

 _“Turn over on your tummy for_ — _”_ Harry cut himself off, catching Louis’ shoulder as he was about to do as told.  _“Wait, no, just lift your hips, yeah?”_

Louis frowned in confusion, slowly nodding. Harry pushed a pillow beneath him, making the smaller boy’s cheeks pink in embarrassment and he bit his lip, feeling on display.

 _“Harry,”_ Louis signed, hand shaking,  _“I, uh, I think I’d rather be on my tummy.”_

 _“No, Lou,”_  Harry shook his head, crawling down Louis’ body but never losing eye contact. He continued before Louis could interrupt with more embarrassed excuses,  _“I need to see your face, baby, this is your first time. I need to see your face to make sure you’re okay, I need to be able to see your hands so that if you want me to stop I know it.”_ He paused,  _“And if you want me to stop, you need to promise to tell me.”_

_“I promise,”_

_“Good,”_  Harry responded with a reassuring smile. He reached over to Louis’ bedside table, pulling open the drawer and rummaging around to find the small bottle of lube he was sure Louis kept there along with a condom. He watched Louis’ blushing face, eyes seeming caught between eagerness and fear. Harry raised his eyebrows silently and Louis gave an encouraging smile, though even that was shaky. Laying the items down next to his leg, he leaned up and began sucking marks to the side of Louis’ throat. Lower and lower the kisses trailed, Louis’ body relaxing as large hands slid up and down his sides in soothing motions. The curly haired boy pressed light kisses around Louis’ naval before reaching the band of Louis’ underwear. Pausing only long enough to give Louis the chance to stop him, sure fingers dipped under the fabric and pulled them down and off his ankles.

Louis whimpered softly, his hard cock curving up against the swell of his tummy flushed with need. Harry smiled up at him, leaning down and lightly kissing the tip. With a gasp, Louis’ hips bucked, craving the attention that his boyfriend was giving. Harry took Louis in his hand, pumping him slowly and thumbing the head. He watched as Louis squirmed, becoming frantic with need and unable to ask for more.

He released Louis’ length a moment later, having to ignore the raspy whine that escaped red bitten lips, and popped the cap of the lube to spread it over three fingers.  _“You know I won’t hurt you, right?”_

Louis nodded, a grin breaking across his face as he began giggling in to his tiny fist despite his labored breathing.  _“I know, Hazza, but you might want to stop signing to me.”_

Harry frowned, about to ask why when he looked at his fingers and couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at his own stupidity. Having moved his hand so flippantly to communicate with the small boy beneath him, he’d managed to let glops of clear liquid slide from his fingers and land on the bed sheets.

He nodded, blushing slightly, before sighing and grabbing more. He likely still had enough, but he didn’t want to risk anything. Shifting up, one hand braced beside Louis’ hip and the other poised between his thighs, Harry watched Louis’ nimble fingers clamp in to fists around the comforter as he slowly teased his rim. A shuddering breath left Louis at the cold sensation, clenching on nothing, before a first finger pressed slowly in to him.

Harry wiggled the digit around within him, stretching Louis’ tight muscle if only slightly. He kept his eyes trained on blue irises as he slowly began to pump his finger in to Louis’ hole. He raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip, trying to ask if this was okay and hating that he no longer had the capability. He wondered how they had ever managed to communicate at all before he’d learned sign language.

 _“Feels weird,”_  Louis signed with shaking fingers, hands falling on to his stomach self-consciously as soon as he was finished.

“Louis,” Harry frowned, the movement of his mouth the only indication to his boyfriend that he’d said anything at all.

_“You can— you can add more now,”_

Harry nodded, pressing in his second finger slowly along with the first. With his free hand he knocked Louis’ arms to his sides so he was no longer hiding any part of himself. Before any protest could be made, Harry crooked his fingers in Louis’ tight heat, smirking as Louis arched off the mattress with a loud gasp that caught in his throat. His hips pressed down, keening and Harry pulled his fingers out only to slam them back in, nudging his prostate more forcefully. He thrust his fingers in to Louis, groaning at the sound of his strangled moans and feeling his dick twitch at the sight of the boy riding his hand.

He pulled out almost all the way, adding his third finger and pressing in deep. He scissored his fingers, pressing his fingertips along velvety walls and stretching him open. Louis was panting, eyes shining and trained on Harry’s every move, the way his muscles bunched under his skin as he pulled his arm back and the strain of keeping his hunched over position.

Harry leaned down only farther, pressing kisses to the insides of Louis’ thighs and sucking dark, possessive marks. He nibbled and licked away the sting, kissing all the way up to Louis’ mouth. Hands tangled in his curls without hesitation, pulling him closer and deeper in to the kiss. He licked in to Louis’ mouth, the smaller boy’s jaw slackened and hips rolling down on to Harry’s fingers and up to where he could feel Harry’s hard on press against his own through the denim fabric of Harry’s trousers.

Harry bit and tugged on Louis’ trembling bottom lip, pulling back slightly when Louis began scraping his teeth along his jaw and throat.

“Louis,” Harry groaned hoarsely, feeling Louis smirk because even if he couldn’t hear it, the boy knew the effect he had.

 _“I—I can’t, Harry, please, more,”_  Louis signed jerkily, the muscles of his thighs jumping with every press to his sweet spot and he knew that he couldn’t last much longer.

“Alright, Boo, hold on,” Harry whispered, withdrawing his fingers and hearing Louis’ snivel at the sudden empty sensation. He wiped his hands off before standing from the bed and hastily shedding his trousers. Louis whimpered when Harry was stood completely nude, his erection flushed and standing proud between his legs. Harry couldn’t help but to palm himself at the sight of the debauched boy, knowing he’d put him in that state and knowing that he was being trusted to be his first.

 _“Come here,”_  Louis signed, chewing on his cheek even as a flirty smile tilted his lips.

Harry was about to crawl back to his previous position, happily seated between Louis’ golden thighs, but as soon as he was on the bed Louis was pushing him back against the headboard. Harry gasped as Louis settled on his thighs, straddling him, one arm locking around the back of his neck while his other small hand went to Harry’s cock. Harry groaned, wrapping his arms securely around Louis’ waist, seeing his eyes trained on his length as he slowly dragged his fist from the base to the tip. Louis leaned his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, pressing kisses to his chest and watching his hand almost curiously. Harry’s hands slid up the curve of Louis’ spine and then back down, thumbing at the small dimples before he gripped Louis’ cheeks.

Louis released him, sliding up farther on his lap and grinding his own erection against Harry’s with a low groan. The sight of Louis, his fringe slick with sweat and sticking to his forehead, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink against his tan, and his pupils blown, left Harry breathless.

 _“Need you, Harry,”_  Louis signed rapidly, his nerves beginning to return, before reaching over and placing the foil in Harry’s waiting hand.

 _“You’re completely sure, babe? We don’t have to. I can get you off with my fingers or_ — _”_

Harry’s hands fell silent and Louis surged forward and connected their lips. Eyes closed and breathing heavy, Harry heard the foil being torn open and then the feeling of latex pressing to his tip. He hissed in to Louis’ mouth, his own hands coming down to help roll the condom on.

 _“Yes, I’m sure,”_  Louis smirked before grabbing the lube, squeezing a large amount in to his palm before he grasped Harry’s cock and spread it.

 _“Be thorough,”_ Harry teased, making Louis snort and give a slight squeeze to Harry’s base just to feel the rumble of his moan against his smaller chest.

 _“Go slow,”_  Harry warned as his hands grasped Louis’ hips, steadying him as he rose to his knees to position himself above Harry’s cock. He reached behind him, lining himself up, before taking a deep breath and nodding. He sunk down on Harry’s length deliberately, gasping when the head breached him, biting his lip hard as his bum fell flush with Harry’s thighs. He didn’t move for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut tightly at the burn as he was stretched farther, whimpering softly as he adjusted. Small kisses were pressed to his shoulders; Louis could feel the vibrations of words leaving Harry’s mouth and basked in the simple reassurance.

He swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath as he began rocking his hips, grinding down on Harry’s lap. It took everything in Harry to keep from surging up, to keep from hurting Louis by pounding in to him too roughly.

“Fuck, Louis, you’re so tight,” He murmured, hands sliding from his hips to his arse and beginning to knead the flesh there.

Louis whined, hands grasping tightly to Harry’s shoulders as he pulled himself up until just the head was sheathed in his heat. He dropped himself down with no warning, a rough scream breaking though his lips as his eyes shut and his face crumbled, necklace dancing on his chest. Harry groaned as Louis bounced on his cock, trying to make it brush against his prostate again as it just had.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Harry moaned, watching the boy come apart above him, Louis’ jaw falling open as his head tipped back in pleasure. “Fuck,”

Louis’ thighs slowly began to tremble from exertion, riding Harry fast and hard, trying to make it good for the both of them. But Harry could see he was slowing down, his legs getting too tired, and Louis was whining at the burn in his legs even as he continued to grind down.

 _“Gonna flip us, over, yeah baby?”_  Harry signed quickly and Louis nodded, groaning in to Harry’s mouth as they rolled over and Harry’s cock shifted within him while his own pressed tightly between their stomachs.

 _“Please, Harry!”_  Louis was panting, hips wiggling, Harry’s cock throbbing within him craving release.  _“Please, Harry, I’m close. I need it_ — _I need you to go harder, plea_ — _”_

Louis’ hands flew to Harry’s back, nails digging in and scratching down harshly to leave dark red lines when the larger boy’s hips slammed forward. Harry’s hands slid from Louis hips, along his thighs, and to the back of his knees, guiding Louis to lock his ankles around his waist. Harry moaned, mouthing against the side of Louis’ neck as his hips snapped forward repeatedly, going deeper, one long arm braced beside Louis’ head and caging him in while the other slipped between them.

Louis let out a high pitched squeal, his hips rearing up off the mattress and bucking in to Harry’s fist as he grasped him, wanking him off in time with his thrusts.

Harry groaned at  the feeling of Louis clenching around him, a sob breaking out of Louis’ chest as he shuddered and released in to Harry’s hand and his own stomach. Harry stroked him through it, his own rhythm falling erratic and stuttering.

“Fuck, Louis,” He moaned, thrusting forward hard as heat squeezed low in his stomach and he came deep within him, filling the condom.

He panted against Louis neck, kissing the skin one more time, before pulling back and looking in to Louis’ dazed eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to parted, panting lips before slowly pulling out and tying off the condom before tossing it in the bin. He rolled them over, letting Louis settle tiredly on his chest.  He grabbed a stray shirt from the floor and cleaned his hand and Louis’ tummy.

 _“Alright, Boo?”_  He signed slowly, his arms heavy with fatigue.

Louis just nodded, cuddling in and trying to burrow in to Harry’s chest and a blanket was pulled over them and Harry held him close.

 _“I could come just from the sound of you,”_ Harry signed, _“God, Louis, you sound amazing like that. You’re so beautiful.”_

 _“Shut up,”_ Louis hid his face, cheeks hot even against Harry’s overheated skin. A dopey smile turned his cheeks, feeling Louis’ eyelashes flutter shut against his neck and enfolding him even tighter in his arms.

“I love you”, Harry said softly, knowing Louis would understand the meaning even without needing to listen to him. They had never needed spoken words to understand each other.

**▲▲▲**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all go read In Plain Sight by [Karlei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzlingApproach/pseuds/PuzzlingApproach) bc it's perfect.
> 
> Anyways, there's only the epilogue left. Hopefully that'll be up soon! x


	20. Chapter 20

**Words – Epilogue**

If you were to tell Harry that he said he couldn’t be more in love with Louis seven years ago, he would laugh at you, tell you it  _was_  possible to love someone so much you want to spend forever with them, to want a family with them, to grow old with them.

Louis had been trying to get cochlear implants but he wasn’t suitable for them, as he’d been deaf since birth and the chance of it working was incredibly small. It had been quite a blow, hearing he wasn’t suitable for the implants but he figured he’d get over it eventually.

Fifteen years had passed since Harry and Louis first met, that day at school when Harry got lost and asked for directions to the right classroom. And to be quite honest with you, not much had changed since that day.

Of course, they’d fallen in love and very much so. Sure, they’d had difficult times but they were still going strong. Naturally, they’d fought multiple times but it had always ended well.

It was only logical that ten years after they’d met, at the ages twenty-eight and thirty, they had gotten married. A year after their marriage, they had found a girl willing to be their surrogate: Lottie.  Gemma had offered as well but Louis absolutely refused to take the risk that their child would be born deaf, like him. So Lottie offered to be their surrogate to which Louis had agreed after a while.

It had been tough, mostly for Louis because he’d been worried sick during Lottie’s entire pregnancy. What if something went wrong? What if he lost his sister? What if he lost both his sister and the baby? What if their kid  _was_ deaf after all? Of course, it wouldn’t be a disaster and Louis would still love his child just as much but he didn’t want them to be deaf. He didn’t want them to go through the same thing he had been going through for years; bullying, taunting, name-calling and ignorance.

He positively  _hated_ it.

And what if he couldn’t raise their child properly because he wouldn’t be able to hear them cry if something was wrong?

But there was always someone who talked him through the panic attacks and mental breakdowns. Most of the time, it was Harry. Sometimes, it was Lottie, by telling him she could feel the baby kick and that she was definitely going to take after Harry with his long limbs. Lottie believed she was carrying a girl, Niall, Liam, Perrie and Danielle had set their money on a boy and Zayn and Anna were with Lottie on team girl.

To Harry it didn’t actually matter whether it was a boy or a girl but Louis was secretly hoping for a girl.

And a girl it was. Two years after their marriage, Alessia Hope Styles was born, completely healthy and her hearing worked perfectly. It had taken Harry and Louis months (and lots of help from Anne and Jay) to find two names they both liked. They had both narrowed down their lists with girls’ names to Alessia (‘protector’), Hope (‘hope’), Summer (‘born in summer’) and Emily (‘gentle’). They had mutually agreed on Alessia and Hope so that’s what their daughter was named when she was born – Alessia Hope Styles.

They had also chosen some names for boys but they hadn’t needed them. They had appointed Zayn and Anna as Godparents.

Alessia looked a lot like Harry but she also clearly had some Tomlinson genes. Her hair was caramel brown and curly and she had eyes that seemed green one day and blue the other day. She had light freckles and her personality was also a complete mix. She was incredibly nosy and curious but very polite and charming as well.

Right after her birth, Harry and Louis had unanimously decided they’d raise her with both English and sign language. And, if Harry may say so himself, they did a pretty good job so far.

-

“Alessia, where are you?” Harry called and a sigh sounded from the kitchen.

“Daddy, you know I’m in the kitchen making cookies with Dad”, she replied.

“Right”, Harry said. “Is the kitchen a big mess yet?”

He heard her giggle and Louis was making some noise that sounded a lot like a plate falling to the floor. “Dad! Those are my cookies!”

Harry was just in time to witness Alessia signing quickly to Louis with a frown on her face and Louis signing back with a sad face.

“ _I’m sorry love. I didn’t mean to drop them. We can make new ones?”_

“ _But these were just right, Dad! They weren’t brown or black and they were perfect!”_ Alessia looked a bit mad and a bit angry.

 _“Don’t guilt trip me”,_ Louis said sadly.

“Alessia, be nice to your Dad”, Harry said softly.

“ _Haz, why don’t you help us make new ones?_ ”

“ _Yeah Daddy, help us make new ones!”_

And so Harry found himself mixing the dough while Louis and Alessia were sat at the kitchen table eating the few they had managed to save. “ _You know, when you said ‘make us help new ones’ I thought you were actually going to help me_ ”, Harry said laughing.

Alessia and Louis giggled together. “ _Of course not, Daddy. You should’ve known.”_

 _“Yeah, Haz. You should’ve known_ ”, Louis laughed.

“ _You’re both menaces”,_ Harry muttered but he knew the affectionate smile on his face was clearly visible.

“ _You don’t mean that, Daddy_ ”, Alessia said and  _God_ , she looked so much like Louis right then.

“ _No, you don’t mean that. You love us.”_

_“Of course I do but the point is that I’m the one making the cookies now while the two of you were supposed to make them. Not to mention you ate all the good ones.”_

Alessia came to stand in front of him and gave him the oh-so familiar puppy eyes. “Please Daddy? Dad and I really want cookies.”

Harry pretended to think for a while when he finally nodded. “Just because I love you!”

“I love you too, Daddy!” and she hugged his legs.

Even though Harry had been living with Louis for years, he still treasured every day. Of course Louis had bad days – everyone had bad days every once in a while but Harry had always been there to kiss away the tears and tell him he loved him no matter what. And vice versa.

Yes, Harry could definitely get used to days like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?
> 
> Thank you all so so much for following this story and leaving kudos and commenting, bless you all.


End file.
